Mi hada madrina
by S00kiebill
Summary: A InuYasha se le aparece un hada que le garantiza poderle cumplir sus deseos, el no le cree y termina cometiendo un error al alterar la personalidad de Kagome, ahora tiene que arreglar ese problemita... TERMINADO InuKag
1. La niña que se cree mariposa

"Palabras"

'Pensamientos'

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece

Cap. 1.-

"¡Maldito enano, eso es mío!" le gritó InuYasha a Shippo mientras peleaban por un pedazo de pescado.

"¡Abusivo, es mío!" respondió gritando Shippo mientras saltaba con el pescado alrededor de la fogata, que era lo que los iluminaba en medio del oscuro bosque en el que se encontraban acampando.

"¿Ah, si?" preguntó InuYasha desafiante mientras levantaba el puño "¡Toma esto!" exclamó él soltándole un golpe en la cabeza al pequeño demonio zorro.

"¡Kagome!" gritó Shippo inmediatamente, corriendo a resguardarse detrás de ella.

"InuYasha" dijo Kagome en tono de 'ya sabes que es lo que viene'.

"No K-Kagome yo-"

"¡Abajo!" exclamó ella antes de que InuYasha intentara explicarse.

InuYasha terminó con su cara en el lodo como siempre, murmurando cosas groseras que sólo el lodo y él podían entender.

Estaba harto, definitivamente estaba harto… Kagome era demasiado, demasiado injusta con él. Si él tenía hambre y Shippo también, ¿a quién le daban la comida, al estúpido zorro por supuesto. Esto tenía que terminar… de algún modo él lo conseguiría, era hora de que ese zorrito pagara por todo lo que le había hecho.

InuYasha se levantó con dificultad y se acomodó en su lugar con los brazos cruzados viendo como Shippo se comía el último pedazo de pescado.

"¡Kagome!" exclamó una voz que provenía de entre los árboles.

Los 4 inmediatamente se pusieron alerta temiendo que fuera algún enemigo, pero se aliviaron al ver que era Kouga, este inmediatamente tomó las manos de Kagome.

"¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí lobo tonto?" preguntó InuYasha enojado. Primero Shippo le robaba la cena, y ahora este estúpido lobo venía a empeorarlo todo.

"Yo vengo a ver a mi mujer cara de perro, eso no te importa" respondió en un tono grosero pero aún sosteniendo las manos de Kagome, quien sólo miraba cómo ambos discutían.

"¡Suéltala!" exclamó InuYasha interponiéndose entre él y Kagome.

"¿Quieres pelear?" preguntó Kouga molesto.

"Eso era lo que estaba esperando" contestó InuYasha con una sonrisa arrogante y colocando su mano sobre Colmillo de Acero preparado para desenvainarla.

"InuYasha" dijo Kagome usando ese tono que le provocaba escalofríos a InuYasha por segunda vez "¡Abajo!" terminó ella. "No es el momento correcto para empezar discusiones" lo reprendió Kagome.

Si… ella era injusta con él, ya no había dudas, siempre Kouga era el inocente cuando él era el que lo provocaba cada vez que los visitaba, pero aún así, ¿quién era el que terminaba con la cara hundida en el lodo?... no, no era Kouga, ¡era él por supuesto! No había un día en que no usara esa maldita palabra en su contra e incluso cuando él era inocente. Esto tenía que terminar ya, él no iba a tolerarlo más, y se lo haría saber a Kagome… algún día…

"Es mejor que me vaya, pero volveré por ti mi querida Kagome" dijo Kouga despidiéndose con una mano "¡Continuaremos esta pelea después!" exclamó él retirándose en su torbellino.

"¡Espera, no seas cobarde!" le gritó InuYasha mientras se levantaba de la tierra.

"Es inútil InuYasha" dijo Miroku con calma mientras se terminaba el resto de su sopa instantánea "Ya se marchó". InuYasha sólo respondió con un gruñido.

"Es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir si queremos tener suficientes energías para continuar mañana" dijo Sango bostezando al terminar de hablar.

"Tienes razón, yo también me siento algo cansada" dijo Kagome extendiendo su bolsa de dormir cerca de la fogata pero lejos de Miroku.

"Feh, los humanos son muy débiles" dijo InuYasha subiendo al árbol que quedaba sobre la bolsa de dormir de Kagome.

"InuYasha… te estás buscando otra reprimenda por parte de la señorita Kagome" dijo Miroku acomodándose en el tronco del árbol que quedaba del otro lado de la fogata, Shippo se colocó entre los brazos de Kagome y Sango se acomodó sobre Kirara transformado al lado de Kagome quedando también bajo el árbol de InuYasha. "Aún no entiendo por qué nadie duerme cerca de mí" dijo Miroku para sí mismo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos sus compañeros escucharan. Todos lo miraron raro por unos segundos sin decir palabra, al notarlo el monje sólo suspiró hondo y cerró sus ojos recargando su cabeza en la corteza del árbol.

Uno a uno, fueron cayendo en un profundo sueño, excepto InuYasha, él sólo cerró sus ojos pero aún permanecía alerta, no iba a darse el lujo de que algún monstruo los encontrara desprevenidos… pero dormir sonaba tan bien ahora, después de la batalla que habían tenido esa tarde… y además de que no pudo comer bien por culpa de Shippo, ahora dormir sonaba bastante bien 'No, no te duermas' se decía InuYasha en su cabeza, pero el sueño fue más fuerte que él esta vez…

_-Sueño de InuYasha-_

InuYasha se encontraba solo… de pie en una habitación blanca, no había nada.

"¿Dónde estoy?" se preguntó a sí mismo mirando a su alrededor.

"Estás en un sueño" le contestó una misteriosa voz.

"Por supuesto que no ¡yo no duermo!" dijo InuYasha ofendido por su comentario.

"Yo hice que te durmieras" le dijo la voz.

"¿Quién demonios eres?" preguntó él enojado.

"Yo soy…" dijo la voz "¡tu hada madrina!" exclamó al tiempo en que había una pequeña explosión y aparecía un extraño ser del tamaño de Shippo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó sin poder creer que la 'misteriosa voz' era una criatura de lo más insignificante.

"Soy tu hada madrina" repitió el hada balanceando su barita de un lado a otro.

"¿Y qué demonios quieres conmigo?" preguntó molesto.

"Pobre de ti" dijo ella mirando hacia abajo "Cuando eras niño debí haber estado ahí para cumplirte tus deseos… todos los niños tienen su hada madrina… pero bueno, hubo un pequeño error en mi lista… y pues no me di cuenta hasta ahora, así que intentaré recompensarte" dijo ella apenada.

InuYasha se quedó mirándola como si estuviera loca, después de un rato sólo suspiró y colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza cerrando los ojos "Esta es una de las pocas veces que sueño con algo y tiene que ser con una tonta niña que se cree mariposa" dijo decepcionado.

"Sé qué es lo que querías soñar" dijo ella.

InuYasha la miró sorprendido y algo sonrojado "N-no es posible" dijo algo inseguro.

"¿Quieres que te lo diga, Kagome y tú, en su habitación… creo que ella usaba-"

"¡Ya entendí, ya entendí!" dijo él tapando la boca del hada completamente rojo.

El hada se soltó de InuYasha con dificultad "Como puedes ver, puedo leer tus pensamientos, así que creo que el primer deseo tiene algo que ver con el trato que recibes por parte de Kagome" dijo el hada.

"¿Tú qué sabes?" dijo intentando no indagar mucho en ese tema.

"Bien… repetiré lo que tu pensaste _'Kagome es tan injusta, si Shippo tiene hambre pero yo también-'_"

"De acuerdo, te creo" dijo él interrumpiéndola. "¿Qué demonios quieres que haga?" preguntó ya cansado de que esa cosa se metiera en lo que no le importaba.

"Pide un deseo" insistió el hada.

"¿Eso es todo?" dijo él intentando seguirle la corriente "Este es el sueño más estúpido que he tenido" se dijo a sí mismo.

"Si quieres puedo ayudarte con tu primer deseo" ofreció ella.

"Como quieras" dijo sin darle importancia.

"Bien… quieres que Kagome no sea tan buena con Shippo ni con Kouga" dijo ella intentando formular un buen deseo para InuYasha,

"No es buena con ellos, ¡es injusta conmigo!" la corrigió él.

"Bueno, entonces lo que deseas es que ella sea justa contigo y que al mismo tiempo sea mala con Shippo y con Kouga, eso no te ayudaría mucho si me dejas opinar… ella ya es justa contigo es sólo que tú no lo ves" dijo ella "Lo que tú deseas realmente… de acuerdo a tus pensamientos, es que Kagome esté a tus órdenes y te prefiera, sobre Shippo, sobre Kouga, y sobre cualquier otra cosa. Tú lo que quieres es a una Kagome injusta" concluyó el hada.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" dijo él.

"No me refiero a injusta contigo… quiero decir injusta… injusta con los demás" dijo ella.

"Si, claro" dijo cansado de discutir con ella.

"¿Eso es lo que deseas?" preguntó ella.

"Si, si, si, lo que sea, sólo lárgate de aquí" dijo InuYasha despreocupado.

"Bien, nos veremos algún otro día" dijo despidiéndose.

"Largo" dijo InuYasha.

El hada desapareció.

_-Fin del sueño de InuYasha-_

"¡Despierta!" escuchó InuYasha a alguien gritar.

InuYasha intentó abrir los ojos, pero sus parpados aún estaban muy pesados.

"Bien si tu no bajas yo subiré" repitió la voz que él había reconocido como la de Kagome. De pronto sintió un peso sobre sus piernas que lo hizo despertarse por completo. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de Kagome.

"¡Kagome!" exclamó él confundido "¿Q-qué demonios haces aquí arriba?" preguntó mirando por debajo de la rama en que se encontraban.

"Te dije que te levantaras pero no me escuchabas, ¿qué querías?" preguntó Kagome tomando un mechón de pelo de InuYasha y peinándoselo con los dedos.

"Pues… ¿un abajo?" preguntó confundido mirando cómo Kagome le acomodaba el pelo.

"¿Un qué, estás loco? Yo jamás sería capaz de hacerte eso" dijo acariciándole la oreja y pegándole suavemente con un dedo en la nariz.

"¿T-te sientes bien?" preguntó tomando la mano de Kagome y retirándola de sus orejas algo sonrojado.

"Perfecto" dijo ella con la voz más suave y acercando su cara más de lo normal.

"¡Kagome! El desayuno está listo" gritó Shippo subiendo por el tronco hasta la rama donde se encontraban.

InuYasha lo miró enfadado "¿Qué demonios quieres?" preguntó Kagome enojada. InuYasha y Shippo la miraron como si acabara de pasar lo imposible.

"¿No se supone que eso me lo diría InuYasha?" le preguntó Shippo.

"¿K-Kagome, en verdad te sientes bien?" preguntó InuYasha.

"Lo estaba" dijo ella molesta "Largo de aquí zorro, estaba a punto de darle los buenos días a mi hombre" dijo sin rastros de nerviosismo o vergüenza en su voz.

Shippo la miró y parpadeó un par de veces "¡Miroku, Sango!" gritó él corriendo a buscarlos.

"Ahora… ¿en qué estaba?" dijo ella mirando a InuYasha.

"En que… íbamos a desayunar" dijo él nervioso por la cercanía.

"No, no, no… respuesta incorrecta, yo iba a darte los buenos días" dijo acercándose con una sonrisa arrogante que jamás se había visto en su rostro antes.

InuYasha la tomó por los hombros y la mantuvo lejos, aunque lo que más quería era besarla, sabía que así no era ella, ella no haría esto… algo extraño le había pasado "¿Comiste algo raro?" preguntó InuYasha sonrojado.

"¿Por qué preguntas?" dijo riéndose.

"Estás actuando extraño" contestó él.

"¿Eso crees?" dijo ella ignorando su comentario volviendo a cerrar los ojos y a acercarse a él peligrosamente.

InuYasha volvió a detenerla, ella no lo estaba haciendo fácil, la fuerza de voluntad se le estaba acabando "Kagome… así no eres tú" dijo él.

"InuYasha, basta, no me importa, ahora sólo quiero que me des mi beso de buenos días o voy a gritar muy, pero muy fuerte".

Bueno… si lo ponía de esa manera, él no tenía otra opción más que hacer lo que ella le decía ¿o no? 'No, no, esa es una excusa estúpida para dejarte llevar de esa forma, ella no es Kagome, pero ¿quién le hizo esto?' pensó InuYasha desconcertado.

"Tienes cinco segundos" dijo ella, "Una… dos…"

'Mi sueño… la niña insecto me hizo pedir un deseo' pensó él asustado 'Funcionó, funcionó' pensó sonriendo. "Di abajo" le ordenó él.

Kagome dejó de contar y lo miró sorprendida "¡Por supuesto que no! Yo jamás haría algo que no te hiciera sentir bien" le aseguró ella. "Pero si me lo ordenas tendría que hacerlo, yo sólo quiero lo que tú quieras".

"¿Quieres decir… que yo… puedo ordenarte cosas?" preguntó InuYasha.

"Claro que sí, tú eres mi hombre" dijo ella "Tú mandas" terminó con esa sonrisa arrogante que casi nunca le habían visto. "Bien perrito, tu gatito quiere su beso de buenos días" insistió Kagome.

"¿G-gatito?" repitió sorprendido, sonrojado y asustado al mismo tiempo.

"Si" dijo ella acomodándose sobre él y moviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello dejándolo sin defensa alguna.

InuYasha ya se había dado por vencido, sería sólo un pequeño, breve beso de buenos días, cuando Kagome volviera a la normalidad no tendría por qué regañarlo, además todo estaba pasando en contra de su voluntad. InuYasha estaba en trance, Kagome había empezado a acariciar sus orejas lo que tenía un efecto de tranquilizador en todo su cuerpo, el aliento de Kagome se acercaba cada vez más, lentamente. Kagome que aún tenía sus ojos entreabiertos, movió sus manos del cuello de InuYasha a sus hombros y recorrió sus brazos hasta llegar a sus manos, Kagome empezó a jugar con los dedos de InuYasha, los cuáles estaban inmóviles, toda la atención de InuYasha estaba en los labios de Kagome en este momento, ya ni si quiera estaba seguro de si estaba respirando o no.

"¡InuYasha, Kagome!" gritó Miroku saliendo de entre los arbustos con Sango, Shippo y Kirara.

"¡Chicos!" gritó Sango.

InuYasha perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de la rama junto con Kagome, él se dio un fuerte golpe pero Kagome cayó sentada sobre él.

"¡Lo siento!" gritó ella inmediatamente levantándose y ayudándolo a él.

"Ay, tonta" dijo él por reflejo sobando su cabeza.

"Discúlpame, prometo que voy a recompensarte" dijo sacudiéndolo frenéticamente.

"Kagome… estoy bien, calma" dijo mirándola preocupado.

"Que bueno" dijo sonriendo "¿Quieres que te sirva el desayuno, amor?" preguntó "¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? claro que si quieres, siempre tú eres el que desayuna más" dijo dirigiéndose a dónde estaba la fogata.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa con Kagome? Ella jamás se comportaría de esa forma" afirmó Sango.

"Tiene razón" dijo Miroku "InuYasha" dijo con voz acusadora "¿Qué hicieron anoche?" preguntó él.

InuYasha y Sango lo golpearon al mismo tiempo "No le hice nada" dijo InuYasha ofendido.

"Bueno… no encuentro ninguna otra razón para que esté tratándote de esta forma tan especial" dijo sobándose la cabeza.

"Talvez ya aprendió cuál es su lugar" dijo InuYasha sonriendo arrogante.

"¿Y cuál es su lugar según tú?" preguntó Sango molesta.

"Hacerme caso a mi, por supuesto" contestó InuYasha cruzado de brazos.

"De seguro se levantó de MUY buen humor… no creo que vuelva a tratarte así" dijo Sango segura de sus palabras.

"Kagome…" dijo sonriendo.

"¿Se te ofrece algo?" preguntó acercándose hacia dónde todos se encontraban.

"¿K-kagome, qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Sango horrorizada.

"¿Qué pasa Sango?" preguntó Kagome confundida "Sólo le pregunté si quería algo"

"B-bueno eso sigue siendo normal, todos sabemos que Kagome es una persona muy amable" dijo Sango intentando convencerse a sí misma de que nada malo sucedía.

"Si yo te digo salta" le dijo InuYasha a Kagome.

"Yo digo ¿qué tan alto?" terminó Kagome sonriendo.

"Buen gatito" dijo InuYasha dándole palmaditas en la cabeza.

"Voy a desmayarme" dijo Sango cayendo inconciente en los brazos de Miroku.

Continuará…

N/A: Bueno si, es una idea muy rara pero espero que les guste, mándenme sus opiniones y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	2. Esa era tu lengua

"Palabras"

'Pensamientos'

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece

Cap. 2.-

"Si yo te digo salta" le dijo InuYasha a Kagome.

"Yo digo ¿qué tan alto?" terminó Kagome sonriendo.

"Buen gatito" dijo InuYasha dándole palmaditas en la cabeza.

"Voy a desmayarme" dijo Sango cayendo inconciente en los brazos de Miroku.

"No te preocupes Sango, yo te cuidaré" dijo el monje acercando sus manos a zona peligrosa.

Sango se levantó inmediatamente y le dio una bofetada a Miroku "Recuérdenme no volver a desmayarme en los brazos de su excelencia" dijo caminando hacia la fogata enfadada.

"Eso no es normal" dijo Miroku mirando como Kagome se dejaba acariciar la cabeza y se inclinaba más a la mano de InuYasha. "Talvez un espíritu se apoderó de ella" insistió Miroku.

"Todo está bien Miroku, confía en mí" dijo InuYasha distraído con Kagome y la forma en que reaccionaba al acariciarle la cabeza.

"Sólo espero que no termine jugando a traerte palos con la boca" dijo Shippo desde el hombro de Miroku.

"No le des ideas Shippo" dijo Miroku seriamente caminando hacia la extinguida fogata donde Sango se encontraba desayunando aún molesta por la osadía de Miroku.

"Vamos a desayunar" dijo Kagome contenta. "¿Adivina qué hay?"

"Eh…"

"¡Sopa instantánea por supuesto! Porque es la favorita de mi perrito" dijo Kagome tomando su mano y guiándolo hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

InuYasha se sentó alrededor de los restos de la fogata junto con Shippo, Sango y Miroku, quienes se encontraban comiendo sus sopas. Kagome se sentó al lado de él sosteniendo una sopa recién hecha, rompió los palitos y tomó un poco de la sopa, después los acercó a la boca de InuYasha.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" dijo él echándose hacia atrás espantado.

"Voy a darte de comer" dijo dulcemente.

InuYasha miró a los demás y notó que estaban ahogándose con sus sopas, tosiendo y golpeándose el pecho. "G-gracias, pero… eso… eso puedo hacer solo" dijo aún aterrorizado con esta nueva Kagome.

"Pero… InuYasha, quiero servirte en todo lo que pueda" dijo bajando la sopa tristemente.

InuYasha volteó a ver a los demás por segunda vez, ellos ahora estaban prestando atención a cada movimiento que hacían y estaban ansiosos por la respuesta de InuYasha. Él regresó su atención a Kagome. "¿T-tú quieres que me sienta bien?" preguntó InuYasha nervioso.

"Claro que si" dijo Kagome mirándolo como si hacer lo que él le dijera fuera el aire que respiraba.

"Bueno... preferiría que tú también desayunaras algo, yo… puedo solo, no te preocupes por mi" dijo él intentando quitarle la sopa lentamente.

"¿Seguro?" preguntó ella.

"Puedes darme de comer a mi" interrumpió Shippo.

"¡Tú cállate!" dijo Kagome fríamente "InuYasha… avísame, lo que sea que necesites aquí estoy" dijo volviendo al tono suave y dulce que normalmente era el que ella usaba con Shippo.

Shippo se escondió detrás del hombro de Sango sorprendido "Algo está mal con Kagome… debería de ser InuYasha al que regaña, no a mi" dijo él confundido.

"Lo sé, Shippo, esto es muy extraño, pero te prometo que llegaremos al fondo de esto" le aseguró Sango mientras contemplaba incrédula como Kagome le entregaba la sopa a InuYasha, ya que había logrado convencerla al fin de que él podía comer solo.

InuYasha empezó a comer su sopa algo nervioso, él había deseado esto, pero… se sentía algo culpable. '¡Feh! después de todos esos 'abajo', y las injusticias que he sufrido, se lo merece…' pensó él intentando justificar sus acciones. InuYasha bajó un poco la sopa para masticar lo que tenía en la boca.

De repente, Kagome le arrebato los palitos y agarró de la sopa de InuYasha "Dame un poco, me gusta más el sabor que te di" dijo robándole la sopa. De nuevo InuYasha escuchó como sus compañeros comenzaban a toser y a ahogarse con sus sopas.

"K-k-kagome" dijo Sango intentando aclarar su garganta "¿Q-qué haces? Él está comiendo con… con los mismos…" dijo Sango apuntando a los palitos algo sonrojada por las atrevidas acciones de su amiga.

"Ah… si lo sé" dijo sonriendo volviendo a meterlos a su boca "No es nada tan íntimo comparado con lo que ya hemos hecho" dijo regresándole la sopa a InuYasha.

"¿QUE?" exclamaron todos los presentes, incluyendo a InuYasha.

"Por supuesto… ¿qué no lo recuerdas InuYasha?" preguntó Kagome.

"¡InuYasha, eres un descarado!" gritó Sango.

"Nunca lo imaginé de ti" dijo Miroku aparentando desaprobación "Pero… cuéntame ¿cómo fue?" dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

"¡Excelencia!" gritó Sango dándole un golpe con su Hiraikotsu.

"¿De qué hablan?" preguntó Shippo inocentemente.

"De nada Shippo, no les hagas caso" dijo Sango completamente alterada.

"¿Q-q-qué? 

pero ¿qué cosas dices Kagome? No hemos hecho nada" dijo InuYasha nervioso y sonrojado.

"Ah ¿no?" dijo Kagome pensativa, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio y la miraran esperando una respuesta. ¿Cómo demonios podía alguien confundirse con algo así? "Creo que lo soñé" dijo riendo.

Sango se puso completamente roja, estaba a punto de desmayarse de nuevo, Miroku estaba bastante entretenido con la conversación. InuYasha estaba sonrojado, nervioso, asustado, avergonzado, etc.… "¿T-tú soñaste…?" InuYasha no pudo terminar la pregunta.

"Si quieres perrito bonito, puedo demostrarte lo que soñé hoy en la noche" dijo ella sonriendo mientras recorría el pecho de InuYasha con su mano.

InuYasha tragó saliva, tomó la mano de Kagome nerviosamente y se la regresó a su dueña "N-n-no creo que sea necesario" dijo él ya sin saber qué sentir.

"Bueno… lo que tú digas" dijo aparentemente decepcionada.

InuYasha continuó comiendo su sopa sin si quiera pensar en que esos palitos habían estado en la boca de Kagome, ahora estaba pensando en dónde demonios había estado la boca de Kagome en su dichoso "sueño".

"Es definitivo, Kagome… Kagome no haría eso" dijo Sango.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Kagome confundida.

"Lo que acabas de hacer" dijo Sango sonrojada.

"¿Qué acabo de hacer?" preguntó ella inocentemente.

"Le ofreciste… tu… tu…" Sango sólo empezó a hacer ademanes que nadie podía entender, realmente estaba alterada el día de hoy.

"¿Mi qué?" preguntó desesperada por oír lo que Sango tenía que decirle.

"Tu… tú… ¡le confesaste que soñaste…!" Sango se calmó por un segundo y respiró hondo "Le diste mucha información Kagome" dijo ella tranquilamente.

"Ah…" dijo ella intentando entender lo que las palabras de su amiga significaban "¿Quieren que sea más específica? Miren, soñé que InuYasha y yo es-"

"¡No será necesario!" exclamó InuYasha sonrojado mientras rápidamente se ocupaba de cubrir la boca de Kagome.

"¿Alguien sabe qué está pasando con la señorita Kagome?" preguntó Miroku.

"Sólo espero que no sea grave" dijo Shippo en voz baja abrazándose al hombro de Sango, después tragó saliva nervioso "… o permanente".

"Ni si quiera lo pienses Shippo" dijo Miroku.

InuYasha soltó a Kagome cuando sintió algo extraño en la palma de su mano.

"¡K-k-kagome q-q-qué de!" InuYasha no pudo terminar… esto era muy confuso, había roto su propia marca personal en '¿qué tanto aguantas con la cara roja?'. La misma sensación, pero ahora en su mejilla, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. "¡Kagome!" fue lo único que pudo decir.

"¡Que asco!" gritó Shippo "Si me preguntan a mi, un espíritu felino se apoderó de ella ¡acaba de chuparle la cara!" exclamó él.

"Esto se está pasando de la raya" dijo Sango aún roja "Pareciera que no existe nadie más que InuYasha".

"Ustedes no lo entienden" dijo Kagome abrazando a InuYasha, quien se encontraba inmóvil y aún sonrojado "Es un beso animal" dijo con el tono un poco más 'sexy'.

"¡Por todos los cielos!" exclamó Sango cayendo en los brazos de Miroku de nuevo.

"Puedo acostumbrarme a esto" dijo Miroku, pero antes de poder hacer un movimiento Sango ya estaba de pie y Miroku tenía una marca roja en su mejilla.

"Lo olvidé" dijo Sango molesta caminando hacia Kagome e InuYasha. "Ahora, ven aquí Kagome" dijo Sango intentando separarla de InuYasha.

"No" respondió Kagome aferrándose a él.

'Creo que entre más avanza el día se pone peor' pensó InuYasha.

"InuYasha, tomando en cuenta que ahora sólo te está haciendo caso a ti dile que se aleje" dijo Sango.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó él, y por primera vez desapareciendo el sonrojo en sus mejillas, Sango no tenía por qué decirle cuándo ordenarle cosas, era SU deseo, era SU decisión, era SU Kagome… 'Bueno, quizá lo último no' pensó algo avergonzado.

"¡Suéltala InuYasha!" exclamó Sango trayendo a la realidad a InuYasha, quien se dio cuenta que inconcientemente le había regresado el abrazo… InuYasha la soltó inmediatamente pero Kagome seguía en su lugar.

"Dile que te suelte" insistió Sango.

De pronto la misma sensación que lo había hecho destaparle la boca lo sintió en el cuello, ¡no, no podía ser verdad! Kagome estaba… InuYasha no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, alto… ¡esto estaba pasando en frente de todos!

"¡InuYasha! Regresa con nosotros" gritó Sango haciendo que InuYasha abriera los ojos de golpe completamente avergonzado. "Estás abusando de su estado" acusó Sango.

"Eh…" InuYasha estaba intentando formular una respuesta coherente, pero era bastante difícil, ni si quiera entendía lo que Sango quería decirle… su cerebro estaba bastante ocupado como para empezar a analizar lo que estaba pasando en otra parte que no fuera en su cuello.

"¿I-InuYasha?" repitió su nombre Sango viendo que él no había hecho caso.

"Olvídalo Sango, mira, ya volvió a cerrar los ojos, no creo que perciba nada ni si quiera a Naraku rogándole que lo asesine".

"¡Excelencia! InuYasha no es como usted" dijo Sango "Creo…" agregó al ver a InuYasha. "InuYasha… dime tu nombre" Silencio… "¿Dónde naciste?" Silencio… "¿Cuántos años tienes?" Silencio… "¡InuYasha, di algo, lo que sea sólo deja de hacer eso!" Esta vez InuYasha inclinó más su cuello hacia Kagome e hizo un sonido raro. "¿E-e-ese sonido provino de InuYasha?" preguntó Sango horrorizada.

"Creo que lo está disfrutando mucho" dijo Miroku.

"Definitivamente no quiero estar presente cuando InuYasha y Kagome están teniendo… esta… sesión de… de… lo que sea que esto sea, pero algo anda mal aquí"

"Lo sé Sango, pero creo que InuYasha no va a ayudarnos" dijo Miroku volviendo a ver a su querido amigo que ahora se encontraba por las nubes.

"¿Te gusta eso verdad?" le susurró Kagome sin que los demás escucharan y sin despegarse del cuello de InuYasha.

"Si… ¡quise decir no!" dijo volviendo parcialmente en sí.

"¿Escuchaste una palabra de lo que te dije?" preguntó Sango enfadada.

"N-no ¿qué dijiste?" confesó InuYasha.

"Entre muchas otras cosas ¡Dije que estás abusando del estado en el que se encuentra!" gritó ella.

"¿QUE? ¡Mira bien, ELLA es la que está abusando!" dijo extendiendo las manos como para indicar que él no era el que la retenía ahí.

"¡Pero puedes hacer que se aleje solo díselo!" exigió Sango.

"No me hará caso" dijo él intentando buscar una excusa que la dejara más tiempo donde estaba.

"¡Inténtalo entonces!".

"Bien, Kagome, ve con Sango" dijo InuYasha decepcionado.

Kagome despegó su boca del cuello de InuYasha "¡No puede ser!" gritó Sango mirando el cuello de InuYasha.

"¿Ahora qué?" preguntó InuYasha fastidiado.

"Te dejó una marca… no puedo creerlo… y te la hizo con…" Sango volvió a ponerse roja "¡Kagome! ¿Estás conciente de lo que acabas de hacer?" preguntó ella a Kagome que ya se encontraba lejos de InuYasha.

"Eh… ¿qué?"

"T-t-tu lengua estuvo ahí" dijo impresionada por la forma en que Kagome seguía pensando que era algo de lo más normal.

"Ay si… aunque esa marca la hice con los dientes también" dijo como recordando un momento feliz.

"¡No más!" gritó Sango cubriendo sus oídos histérica.

"¿Crees que esto pueda ponerse peor?" preguntó Shippo, quien no había entendido nada de la conversación anterior, desde el hombro de Miroku.

"No lo sé Shippo, no lo sé" respondió Miroku mirando la escena que habían hecho sus tres amigos.

"Por cierto InuYasha, tu cuello es muy suave" dijo Kagome desvergonzadamente.

"¡Por favor, basta!" gritó Sango sin poder estar más roja.

"Pero espero que termine pronto" le dijo Miroku a Shippo "No creo que los pobres oídos de Sango aguanten más".

Continuará…

N/A: Bueno si, este capítulo estuvo muy rojo (y me refiero a las caras de nuestros queridos personajes no a otra cosa). Bueno si InuYasha se porta algo machista, y Kagome demasiado servicial, pero bueno, a InuYasha va a cansarle en algún momento y va a extrañar la independencia de su querida Kagome. Muchas gracias a los reviewers, y ¿cómo se subió Kagome al árbol? Hm… pues no sé creo que había muchas ramitas o algo así XD. Y me sorprendió conocer a alguien con doble personalidad, bastante original por cierto, nunca había visto a nadie así, gracias Shiory, y si Asuka sé que es moralmente incorrecto pero lo arreglaré conforme vaya avanzando el fic. Y a mi tampoco me gusta mucho eso de la esclavitud de Kagome, Miki pero yo imagino que InuYasha si se aprovecharía de eso aunque sea poco tiempo XD. ¡Gracias Chizu! Tú siempre apoyándome, gracias. Bueno y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, díganme que piensan sobre este. Hasta luego.


	3. No te resistas

"Palabras"

'Pensamientos'

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece

Cap. 3.-

"¡Por favor, basta!" gritó Sango sin poder estar más roja.

"Pero espero que termine pronto" le dijo Miroku a Shippo "No creo que los pobres oídos de Sango aguanten más".

"G-gracias… supongo" le respondió InuYasha a Kagome sonrojado y algo confundido por el comentario.

"Es en serio, podría hacerlo todo el día" le aseguró Kagome.

"¡Es suficiente Kagome!" gritó Sango interrumpiendo la conversación.

"¿Les molesta que diga la verdad?" preguntó Kagome.

"Pues… en este caso si" dijo Sango.

"Bueno es mejor que continuemos con nuestro camino" dijo Miroku esperando que fuera una buena idea para que Kagome no siguiera comportándose tan extrañamente.

"Pero debemos averiguar qué es lo que pasa con Kagome no pode-"

"¡Es una gran idea, continuemos!" interrumpió InuYasha mientras caminaba decidido hacia delante, se detuvo cuando notó que nadie lo estaba siguiendo, volteó hacia donde estaban sus compañeros, todos tenían miradas acusadoras.

"InuYasha… ¿hay algo que no nos hayas dicho?" preguntó Sango sospechosamente.

"N-no ¿Por qué lo dices?" respondió InuYasha sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo.

"Pues tú eres el primero que se preocuparía por lo que le está pasando a Kagome… a menos que tú tengas algo que ver con ello" lo acusó Sango.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" exclamó valientemente. El valor desapareció cuando las miradas acusadoras no desaparecieron del semblante de sus amigos.

"¡Dinos la verdad, InuYasha!" exclamó Shippo.

InuYasha tragó saliva y decidió hacer lo correcto "Bien, bien… una estúpida hada se me apareció cuando estaba durmiendo y me dijo que pidiera un deseo… y hubo un pequeño error con lo que deseé es por e-" InuYasha dejó de explicarles cuando escuchó las risas de sus amigos "¿Qué?" preguntó enfadado.

"Sólo debiste habernos dicho que no tenías nada que ver con ello" dijo Sango entre risas.

"No tenías que inventar algo tan tonto, InuYasha" dijo Shippo riendo también.

"Bien, entonces tendremos que seguir nuestro camino hasta que se nos ocurra algo para ayudar a la señorita Kagome" dijo Miroku.

'Bueno… yo dije la verdad, si ellos no creen en mis palabras no tengo por qué insistir' pensó InuYasha con una sonrisa arrogante.

"Excelencia ¿no cree que sería mejor regresar con la anciana Kaede y preguntarle qué es lo que pasa con Kagome?" opinó Sango.

"Tienes razón Sango" dijo Miroku "¿InuYasha?"

"…supongo" respondió él con algo de inseguridad, ¿qué tal si la anciana Kaede si se daba cuenta que él había deseado eso? Seguro que no pensaría que fue un accidente y lo acusaría de ser un pervertido por el resto de su vida.

"Bien, vamos Kirara" llamó Sango al tiempo en que esta se transformaba para poder transportar a Sango y Miroku.

"Kagome vendrá conmigo y Kirara" dijo Sango.

"¿Por qué?" se quejó InuYasha inmediatamente.

"No quiero que le hagas nada" dijo Sango lanzándole una mirada asesina.

"¿Qué insinúas?" preguntó InuYasha.

"Yo iré en la espalda de InuYasha" dijo Kagome.

"Pero Kagome, no estás en tus cinco sentidos en este momento, no creo que sea lo más conveniente" dijo Sango.

"No será diferente a otras veces" dijo InuYasha seguro.

"Eh… no lo sé, después de lo que dijo en el desayuno" recordó Sango en voz alta.

"No haré nada malo, te lo prometo Sango" le aseguró Kagome.

"B-bueno… sólo espero no arrepentirme de esto" dijo Sango mientras Miroku y ella subían en Kirara.

"Que lleven a Shippo" recomendó Miroku.

"No, no" dijo Shippo brincando al hombro de Miroku "Kagome no me quiere el día de hoy y me trata igual que InuYasha, no quiero".

"De acuerdo" dijo Miroku.

"Bien…Kagome… ten cuidado" advirtió Sango dándole una mirada reprobatoria a InuYasha, mientras Kirara se despegaba del suelo y despegaba hacia las nubes.

"No puede ser que desconfíen tanto de nosotros" dijo Kagome sonriendo.

Kagome colocó sus manos en los hombros de InuYasha para sostenerse. InuYasha tragó saliva nervioso e intentó tranquilizarse pensando que no sería diferente a otras ocasiones, estaba a punto de sostener las piernas de Kagome cuando ella comenzó a mover una de ellas lentamente rozando la de InuYasha, él se quedó inmóvil "Es hora de irnos InuYasha" le susurró Kagome al oído.

InuYasha sacudió su cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos de nuevo, tomó las piernas de Kagome y empezó a saltar de árbol en árbol.

"InuYasha…" lo llamó Kagome desde su espalda.

"¿Qué quieres?" dijo intentando sonar lo más 'no amistoso' posible.

"¿Recuerdas lo que te hice en el desayuno?" preguntó Kagome hablando del cuello de InuYasha.

"Si" respondió InuYasha hablando de la sopa instantánea.

"¿Te gustó no es así?" preguntó ella viendo la marca en el cuello de InuYasha.

"No entiendo por qué me preguntas si ya lo sabes" dijo InuYasha hablando obviamente de la sopa. No es que si hubiera entendido que hablaba de su cuello hubiera dicho que no, porque si le gustó, pero no se lo hubiera dicho obviamente.

"Que bueno" dijo ella, Kagome comenzó a acariciar la parte donde estaba marcado el cuello y entonces InuYasha lo entendió.

"¡Tú te refieres a-" InuYasha fue interrumpido cuando a Kagome le dieron ganas de ponerle más colores a esa marca. "¡Kagome!" exclamó al tiempo en que casi resbala de una de las ramas en que se apoyó para seguir saltando. "Detente" dijo él con miedo a perder el equilibrio.

Kagome separó su lengua del cuello de InuYasha "¿Por qué?" preguntó tristemente.

"P-p-porque le prometiste a Sango… que tú… sólo… no… no lo hagas" tartamudeó InuYasha nervioso.

"Pero puedo sentir que esto te gusta… y tú me lo dijiste" le recordó Kagome rozando sus labios con la marca al hablar lo que mandaba escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

"Kagome detente" dijo InuYasha cuando vio que Kagome no se rendía.

"Tú no quieres que me detenga" dijo ella segura de sí misma mientras le besaba el cuello.

"No ¡quise decir si!... quise decir… quise decir…" InuYasha empezó a perder el habla y la resistencia que le ponía a las atenciones de Kagome.

"¿Quisiste decir?" lo apresuró Kagome sin dejar su cuello.

InuYasha se detuvo en una rama ancha, bajó a Kagome de su espalda y la empujó contra el tronco del árbol bruscamente, se puso lo más cerca que pudo dejándola atrapada entre sus brazos que estaban posados en la corteza, la respiración de Kagome se había agitado, al menos por un momento en el día InuYasha había logrado algo en ella, InuYasha no aguantaba más, tenía que hacer algo… no estaba seguro de qué, pero se sentía bastante atraído a sus labios en ese momento, talvez era eso… InuYasha acercó sus rostros lentamente, sintiendo como sus respiraciones chocaban, de pronto se detuvo, faltaba tan poco… pero… esto estaba mal, Kagome realmente no quería esto, él lo había deseado así y por ello ahora él estaba pagando, por más que quería tratarla de la manera en que esta Kagome se lo pedía ahora él sufría pensando en que si se lo concedía estaría abusando del estado en el que ella se encontraba.

"Hazlo ya" dijo Kagome en un susurro desesperado.

InuYasha guardó silencio y se quedó perdido en sus ojos por un momento… necesitaba hacerlo pero no podía… la amaba demasiado como para hacerle esto '¡No es que la ame!' corrigió a sus pensamientos.

"InuYasha… por favor" rogó Kagome acercándose a él intentando demostrarle qué era lo que ella quería.

'Aléjate… no es lo que ella quiere' se decía InuYasha con sus ojos entreabiertos y aún perdidos en los de Kagome. Su cuerpo no le respondía, de hecho, hasta sentía que él involuntariamente se estaba acercando más a ella. "Kagome… esto… esto no es lo que tú quieres" dijo él en un tono suave que raramente usaba, a la vez rasgaba la corteza del árbol con sus garras por la desesperación de no poderle hacer nada.

"Si lo es" dijo ella mientras que al hablar sus labios rozaban.

InuYasha estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre Kagome y perder el control sobre sus instintos cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza que lo trajo a la realidad.

"Sabía que no debía dejarlos solos" exclamó Sango enojada sosteniendo su Hiraikotsu sobre la cabeza de InuYasha.

"Vale más que no le hayas hecho nada InuYasha" advirtió Shippo.

"No, no me hizo nada, y todo gracias a ustedes" dijo Kagome enfadada.

"No importa Kagome, no mas excusas tu vienes conmigo y Kirara" dijo Sango.

"No le hice nada" dijo InuYasha sobándose la cabeza y analizando todo lo que acababa de suceder.

"InuYasha te vimos, llegamos justo a tiempo, no vale la pena que lo ocultes más" dijo Miroku.

"Hagan lo que quieran" dijo InuYasha fastidiado.

"Sube Kagome" le indicó Sango.

"No" respondió ella.

"Sube Kagome" dijo InuYasha.

"De acuerdo" dijo Kagome subiendo a Kirara de mala gana.

"Debemos llegar pronto con Kaede" dijo Sango asegurando a Kagome delante de ella.

Unas horas más tarde, llegaron a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, todos parecían tan preocupados que Kaede ya lo estaba también de antemano. Ahora todos se encontraban alrededor de una fogata que la anciana había encendido, todos estaban en silencio…

"Bueno… ¿y qué es lo que sucede?" preguntó la anciana Kaede desesperada por saber acerca de los nuevos acontecimientos.

"Pues verá, Kagome… Kagome se ha estado portando extraño últimamente y no tenemos idea de a qué pueda deberse esto" le explicó Sango.

"¿A qué te refieres? Yo la veo muy normal" dijo Kaede mirando a Kagome.

"Pues… parece que sólo existe InuYasha ahora" dijo Sango.

"No entiendo".

"Mire… InuYasha, ordénale algo a Kagome" dijo Sango.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó InuYasha.

"Para demostrárselo a la anciana Kaede, hazlo" ordenó ella.

"¿Qué demonios quieres que le diga?".

"Lo que sea".

"Kagome…"

"Dime" respondió Kagome al llamado de InuYasha.

"Eh… ve afuera" dijo él.

"Bien" respondió ella saliendo de la cabaña sin discutirle ni una sola palabra.

"Vaya, eso si que es raro" dijo Kaede.

"Lo sé, por eso fue porque vinimos, sólo usted puede decirnos qué es lo que sucede con ella" dijo Sango preocupada.

"¿No saben si comió algo o le mordió alguna criatura extraña?" preguntó Kaede.

"Pues todos hemos comido lo mismo, y no se ha quejado de ningún dolor por mordidas o rasguños que pudiesen haberla infectado de alguna manera" dijo Miroku.

"Pues entonces tendrán que quedarse aquí unos días hasta que logre averiguar qué es lo que pasa" dijo Kaede.

'Entonces la anciana no sabes que es lo que pasó' pensó InuYasha aliviado.

"Por lo pronto tráiganla y déjenme hacerle algunos estudios básicos para ver que es lo que tiene" dijo Kaede.

"Seguro… ¿InuYasha?" dijo Sango para indicarle que le dijera a Kagome que entrara.

"¡Demonios!" exclamó InuYasha de repente, el aroma de Kagome ya no se encontraba fuera de la cabaña, él estaba tan nervioso por si la anciana Kaede se enteraba que ni si quiera se percató cuando Kagome se había ido más lejos de lo que debería. Sino se equivocaba su aroma se dirigía hacia el este. "Ahora regreso" dijo levantándose y saliendo por la puerta lo más rápido que sus piernas lo dejaban ir.

"¡No!" Sango se levantó y tomó su Hiraikotsu "No podemos dejarlos solos Excelencia" dijo preocupada saliendo de la cabaña. Miroku la siguió y para su sorpresa, un enorme monstruo había decidido atacar la aldea en ese mismo momento, no era muy fuerte, pero sin InuYasha para ayudarlos, necesitarían quedarse ambos para derrotarlo y tampoco podría decirse que les tomaría poco tiempo.

Mientras tanto, InuYasha se encontraba en medio del bosque saltando de rama en rama intentando seguir el rastro de Kagome, había percibido al monstruo que se acercaba a la aldea pero además de que encontrar a Kagome era lo más importante, él sabía que Sango y Miroku podrían con él. El aroma de Kagome se encontraba cada vez más cerca y si no se equivocaba… "¡Demonios!" exclamó por segunda vez 'Son… las aguas termales' pensó algo nervioso mientras miles de ideas rondaban por su cabeza, inmediatamente intentó borrarlas de su mente. InuYasha redujo la velocidad cuando sintió que el vapor del agua estaba más cerca. "Kagome" llamó él suavemente y sin mirar hacia las aguas termales temiendo que ella estuviera dentro.

"Puedes salir" dijo Kagome viendo que se escondía detrás de un árbol cercano "No estoy en el agua" le dijo ella, esto le dio valor a InuYasha para salir del árbol, Kagome se encontraba sentada en una de las orillas de las aguas termales con sus pies dentro del agua, sus zapatos y calcetas estaban a un lado de ella.

"Kagome, regresemos con los demás" dijo InuYasha intentando no acercarse demasiado ya que Kagome y el vapor del agua combinados no le estaban haciendo un favor precisamente.

"Hay que quedarnos aquí un poco más" dijo ella salpicando infantilmente el agua con los pies, lo que hizo pensar a InuYasha por un segundo que Kagome había vuelto a la normalidad.

"No Ka-"

"Por favor" interrumpió Kagome.

"E-está bien… pero sólo unos minutos"

Kagome sólo sonrió satisfecha mientras miraba como InuYasha se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas a su lado sin tocarla a ella y sin tocar el agua. Kagome se acercó más a él hasta que sus brazos estuvieran en contacto, InuYasha la volteó a ver confundido y Kagome lo veía con la misma sonrisa juguetona de siempre.

"¿Qué?" preguntó InuYasha.

"No es nada" dijo ella volviendo a mirar el agua. InuYasha volvió a mirar el agua también, esta vez él no dejaría que Kagome lo controlara de esa forma, no dejaría que Kagome lo hiciera sentir eso que había sentido esa mañana. De pronto InuYasha sintió dos manos posarse en sus hombros, volteó hacia su izquierda, Kagome ya no se encontraba a su lado, ahora se encontraba detrás de él.

"K-kagome ¿q-qué haces?" preguntó él sin poder ocultar el tartamudeo.

"Pues quiero darme un baño" dijo ella paseando sus manos por debajo del haori de InuYasha. InuYasha se puso rojo al instante.

"¿Y yo que tengo que ver con eso?" preguntó InuYasha molesto y sonrojado.

"Tú también" dijo al momento en que jalaba el haori de InuYasha con fuerza y dejándolo descubierto por la parte de arriba sin que él pudiera reaccionar.

InuYasha no pudo emitir ningún sonido, sólo se quedó inmóvil, como si nada hubiera pasado en lo absoluto. Al notar que InuYasha no se oponía Kagome comenzó a recorrer sus brazos con la punta de sus dedos lentamente recargando su mentón contra uno de los hombros de InuYasha, Kagome giró su cabeza levemente para mirar la cara de InuYasha. Él se encontraba desconcertado, sus ojos estaban abiertos, estaba conciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sólo dejaba que Kagome hiciera lo que quisiera. Kagome comenzó a besar su cuello como lo había hecho anteriormente hasta que logró que InuYasha cerrara los ojos, después ella comenzó a recorrer el pecho de InuYasha con la punta de sus dedos al igual que su estómago. De pronto InuYasha tomó las manos de Kagome y con un rápido movimiento ambos estaban en el suelo, él sobre ella.

"Kagome… no me hagas esto" dijo InuYasha respirando rápido.

Kagome usó su pierna para acercar a InuYasha por la espalda "¿Qué?" preguntó inocentemente.

InuYasha no le respondió, sólo se le quedó mirando a sus ojos que como siempre tenían ese efecto que lo hacía perderse. "Bésame InuYasha" le suplicó Kagome intentando acercar su cara a la de InuYasha al tiempo al que él se retiraba hacia atrás para que tan sólo quedara un milímetro de distancia entre ambos.

"¿Por qué quieres que te bese Kagome?" preguntó InuYasha suavemente muriendo por dentro al ver lo cerca en que los labios de Kagome se encontraban.

"Por que yo te-"

"¡Cara de perro!" exclamó una voz enojada saliendo de los arbustos "¿Qué demonios le estás haciendo a mi mujer?" preguntó Kouga reflejando más que rabia en su rostro.

Continuará…

N/A: Bueno hasta aquí los dejo, disculpen la tardanza pero es que me fui de viaje este fin de semana y no pude actualizar. Hola Chizu, si fuiste el primer review, gracias por seguirme apoyando en todo lo que escribo, eres un amor con patas y por cierto debo darte créditos por la idea de las aguas termales y por lo de la espalda de InuYasha. Miki, aún no sé cuántos deseos serán ya que yo la voy escribiendo así como se me va viniendo a la mente, o sea, nunca tengo un final planeado ni nada, así que supongo que ya se me ocurrirá para alguno de los siguientes capítulos. Ishi-dora… algún día lo sabrás XD. Roshio, bueno creo que este SI fue un momento de privacidad, claro hasta que Kouga llego XD pero esta vez Sango no interrumpió. Kathleen claro que lo hice para que se rían XD ese es el punto así que ríe todo lo que quieras. Y bueno esto es en general… no creo convertir esto en un lemon porque jamás he hecho uno y no sé, no soy capaz de llevarlo a un nivel tan alto… talvez algún día, pero será un día muy, muy, muy lejano. Bueno ya sin más, nos vemos en otro capítulo, gracias a todos los reviewers y pues a ver si me mandan su opinión acerca de este capítulo.


	4. Aprovechado

"Palabras"

'Pensamientos'

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece

Cap. 4.-

"Por que yo te-"

"¡Cara de perro!" exclamó una voz enojada saliendo de los arbustos "¿Qué demonios le estás haciendo a mi mujer?" preguntó Kouga reflejando más que rabia en su rostro.

InuYasha saltó lejos de Kagome inmediatamente ¿Cómo demonios no pudo percibir el asqueroso aroma de ese lobo? Talvez sino hubiera estado tan entretenido…

"¿Qué no me escuchaste?" repitió Kouga en un tono más alto.

InuYasha se puso la parte superior de su haori inmediatamente y lo miró desafiante "¡Eso no te incumbe lobo sarnoso!" gritó InuYasha.

"¡Claro que si! Se trata de mi mujer" se defendió Kouga.

"Ella no es tuya ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo?" preguntó InuYasha enojado.

"¡Basta!" exclamó Kagome levantándose de la orilla de las aguas termales.

"Kagome ¡no interrumpas!" dijo InuYasha por costumbre, pensando que Kagome seguiría interviniendo y que lo sentaría al final como siempre.

"Lo siento" dijo Kagome para sorpresa de InuYasha y Kouga.

"¡Kagome!" se oyó a una voz gritar de entre los arbustos.

"¡Aquí están!" exclamó Shippo saliendo de donde provenía la otra voz seguido por Miroku, Sango y Kirara.

"¡Vale más que no la hayas tocado InuYasha!" dijo Sango sin si quiera notar que Kouga estaba presente.

"No le hice nada ¡entiende Sango!" le respondió InuYasha desesperado.

"Si claro, Kagome ¿te hizo algo?" le preguntó preocupada.

"No…" respondió Kagome.

"Ah… de acuerdo… lo siento InuYasha… es sólo que… con los hombres una nunca puede estar segura" dijo Sango arrepentida.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntaron Kouga, InuYasha y Miroku al mismo tiempo.

"Nada, nada" respondió Sango.

"Como sea, no vine a escuchar estas estupideces, quiero saber ¿qué demonios le estabas haciendo a mi mujer?" preguntó Kouga de nuevo.

"¡Entonces si le hiciste algo!" acusó Sango.

"¡Sabía que ni tú tenías tanta fuerza de voluntad, InuYasha!" exclamó Miroku con una sonrisa pervertida "¿Cómo fue?" preguntó él.

"¡Silencio excelencia!" gritó Sango.

"¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste, InuYasha?" preguntaron Sango y Kouga al mismo tiempo acercándose amenazadoramente a él.

"¡Nada!" insistió InuYasha dando un paso hacia atrás inconcientemente.

"¡Déjenlo tranquilo!" gritó Kagome interponiéndose entre InuYasha y los acusadores.

"No lo defiendas Kagome" dijo Kouga.

"Les está diciendo la verdad" dijo Kagome.

"¿Qué sucedió entonces si se puede saber?" preguntó Sango desconfiada.

"Estábamos sentados a la orilla de las aguas termales y luego yo le dije a InuYasha que quería tomar un baño con él y lue-"

"No quiero saber más" interrumpió Sango cubriendo sus oídos temiendo que fuera peor que lo que había pasado más temprano.

"¿Tú querías tomar un baño con él?" preguntó Kouga incrédulo.

"Si… pero tú llegaste antes de que empezáramos a divertirnos" dijo suspirando tristemente.

"Tú no eres Kagome" dijo Kouga.

"Claro que lo es" dijo InuYasha.

"Pero ella no haría algo como eso" dijo Kouga extrañado y sorprendido "Eres… eres tú… ella no te trataría así a ti" dijo él intentando hacer que las cosas tomaran sentido.

"Claro que si" dijo Kagome algo ofendida por el comentario "Mi perrito debe ser feliz en todos los aspectos posible" dijo abrazando a InuYasha por el cuello.

"¿Lo ves?" dijo InuYasha ahora sintiendo que este cambio empezaba a gustarle mientras rodeaba a Kagome por la cintura con un brazo para poner a Kouga celoso.

"¡Suéltala!" ordenó Kouga.

"No, no me sueltes" dijo Kagome acurrucándose en el cuello de InuYasha.

"Lo que tú digas… mi gatito" dijo haciendo énfasis en las últimas dos palabras con una sonrisa arrogante.

"El gatito quiere jugar" dijo Kagome sonriendo.

Lo que InuYasha hubiera hecho en una situación normal sería decirle que eso estaba mal que sería mejor retirarse a la aldea y descansar… pero Kouga estaba presente, y que grande y poderoso es el orgullo. Bueno… sólo le seguiría el juego de palabras a Kagome frente a Kouga y después intentaría que no se hiciera realidad. "¿A qué?" preguntó InuYasha con la misma sonrisa y mirando de reojo a Kouga.

"Ya lo sabes" dijo ella jugando con la parte superior del haori de InuYasha "Te lo he estado insinuando todo el día" dijo ella sonriendo.

"¿No quieres jugar con Kouga?" preguntó arrogante sabiendo la respuesta.

"No" respondió Kagome al instante "Sólo contigo, perrito bonito" dijo ella sin soltar el haori de InuYasha.

"Y dime… con detalle… ¿a qué quieres jugar?" preguntó InuYasha mirando ahora a Kouga quien se encontraba viendo a Kagome estupefacto.

"Bueno… primero tenemos que deshacernos de esto" dijo Kagome jalando el haori de InuYasha.

Sango separó a Kagome inmediatamente de InuYasha, no pudo escuchar nada, pero había visto cómo quería deshacerse del haori de InuYasha "Basta Kagome, controla tus… instintos animales" dijo sin saber que otra cosa decir.

"No quiero, suéltame" dijo Kagome forcejeando con Sango.

"Gatito, quédate quieto" dijo InuYasha estirando la mano para darle una palmadita en la cabeza.

"Bien" respondió Kagome.

"Llegaré al fondo de esto" dijo Kouga "Ya lo verás cara de perro" lo amenazó él mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección de los arbustos en su torbellino.

"Ya lo veremos" respondió InuYasha mirando como se alejaba sintiéndose superior como siempre. Después volteó a ver a los demás, todos lo estaban mirando decepcionados.

"Nunca lo creí de ti InuYasha" dijo Shippo molesto.

"¿Qué?" preguntó InuYasha haciéndose el inocente.

"¡La usaste!" reclamó Sango aún manteniendo a Kagome a su lado por un brazo.

"No la usé" se defendió InuYasha.

"Claro que lo hiciste, la obligaste a decir mentiras" dijo Sango

"No la obligué y ¿quién dice que era mentira?" preguntó InuYasha.

"¿Qué? Entonces ¡piensas hacer… lo que dijeron hace un momento!" gritó Sango.

"¡No quise decir eso!" dijo InuYasha algo sonrojado. "Kagome ¿mentiste?" preguntó InuYasha para dar a entender su punto.

"Claro que no" respondió ella sinceramente.

"¿Lo ves? Yo sólo le pregunté a QUE quería jugar" dijo InuYasha cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lugar.

Sango esta vez se quedó callada… era verdad, él sólo le había preguntado eso. "Regresemos con la anciana Kaede" dijo después de unos minutos de silencio y ya sin más reclamos para InuYasha, aunque ella seguía bastante resentida con él.

InuYasha y los demás encontraron su camino de regreso a la cabaña, unos minutos después todos se encontraban rodeando la fogata de la anciana Kaede otra vez.

"Kagome… ¿cómo te sientes?" le preguntó la anciana Kaede después de que Sango le insistiera en que hiciera lo que pudiera por regresarla a la normalidad.

"Bien" respondió Kagome sin duda alguna.

"¿Qué más quieres que le pregunte, Sango? Todo parece estar en orden" dijo la anciana Kaede confundida.

"No lo sé" respondió Sango preocupada "Y es que además de que ahora sólo obedece a InuYasha, he llegado a la conclusión de que ella… quiere…" Sango se sonrojó.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Kaede extrañada.

"Pues… quiere… dígaselo usted Excelencia, a usted no se le dificultan estas cosas" dijo Sango.

"En este caso preferiría no ser el que le informe de estos nuevos… sentimientos que tiene la señorita Kagome" dijo Miroku.

"¿InuYasha, podrías decirme qué es lo que quiere Kagome?" preguntó Kaede ya segura de que no contaba con los demás.

"Ella… quiere… ¡no lo sé!" exclamó molesto él.

"Claro que lo sabes" lo acusó Sango "Si Kouga no los hubiera interrumpido ahora Kagome… y tú y…" Sango se sonrojó de nuevo y se quedó callada.

"Si Kouga no hubiera interrumpido ustedes hubieran llegado de todas maneras ¿recuerdas?" dijo InuYasha.

"Entonces ¿admites que interrumpimos algo?" reclamó Sango.

"¡No dije eso!" gritó InuYasha algo sonrojado.

"¡Acabas de decirlo!" dijo Sango enojada.

"¡Basta!" gritó Kagome "Si quieren saber que es lo que yo quiero ¿por qué no me preguntan a mi?" preguntó Kagome confundida.

"Buena idea Kagome, dime tú qué es lo que sucede" dijo Kaede.

"Bueno… no es nada fuera de lo común" dijo Kagome algo confundida por las reacciones de sus amigos.

"¡Claro que lo es!" reclamó Sango.

"Pues no lo es, en eso estoy de acuerdo" dijo Miroku.

"No opine Excelencia" dijo Sango golpeándolo en la cabeza.

"¡Silencio! Acaban con mi paciencia" exclamó InuYasha desesperado y molesto "Ella… sólo… quiere… eh… que haya más…" InuYasha se sonrojó y su enojo se disipó.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Kaede impaciente.

"Más… más…" InuYasha se quedó trabado con la misma palabra "Eh… Kagome dile tú".

"¿Qué?".

"Pues lo que quieres".

"¿Qué quiero?".

"Si".

"¿Con quién?".

"Conmigo".

"Muchas cosas".

"Especifica".

"¿Cómo qué?".

"Como lo que querías hace unos momentos en las aguas termales".

"Ah… ya entendí".

"Díselos".

"Bueno… primero quiero…" Kagome comenzó a explicar lo que quería hacer con InuYasha sin vergüenza ni nerviosismo.

"¡Kagome!" exclamaron Sango y la anciana Kaede sin poder escuchar mas.

"¡Señorita Kagome!" exclamó Miroku que para variar también pensó que era demasiado.

El tiempo se detuvo, todos sabían lo que Kagome quería pero… nunca imaginaron que fuera tan directa… pero con esta nueva personalidad, todo estaba de cabeza. ¡Ah!... ¿Y cómo reaccionó InuYasha? InuYasha no podía creerlo, lo escuchó, lo escuchó perfectamente, pero ¿qué hacer en una situación así? InuYasha cayó de espaldas e hizo algo que rara vez hacía… quedó inconciente (ya saben con los ojitos de remolino).

"Hola de nuevo" dijo una voz en el espacio blanco en el que InuYasha se encontraba ahora.

"¡Niña insecto! Contigo quería hablar" dijo InuYasha enojado.

Continuará…

N/A: Disculpen la tardanza pero es que la semana pasada fue la convención y esta semana es la semana de la ciencia en mi escuela entonces todos andamos súper estresados, pero aquí está la continuación, sé que es más corta y todo pero intentaré alargar más el siguiente. Chizu, si como siempre fuiste el primer review XD bueno ya sabes que te agradezco por tu apoyo y continúa tus fics pronto ¿eh?; no te preocupes Kathleen ya abrá privacidad XD; convertí a Kagome en una pervertida ¡Dios! Pero insisto no lo haré lemon… eso sería, eh… bastante… no sé, extraño. Gracias a todos los reviewers y espero que me dejen otro comentando este capítulo bueno hasta la próxima (que espero sea pronto esta vez).


	5. Mala chica

"Palabras"

'Pensamientos'

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece

Cap. 5.-

"Hola de nuevo" dijo una voz en el espacio blanco en el que InuYasha se encontraba ahora.

"¡Niña insecto! Contigo quería hablar" dijo InuYasha enojado.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?" preguntó ella inocentemente.

"No finjas, sé que todo lo que le está pasando a Kagome es por tu culpa" dijo él enojado.

"No es verdad, es tú culpa, es tú deseo, yo no me hago responsable de las consecuencias" respondió ella.

"Yo no deseé que ella… que ella" InuYasha se sonrojó un poco sin poder continuar su oración.

"Lo sé" respondió el hada leyendo sus pensamientos "Pero, al no tener de quién más ocuparse… pues… sus atenciones hacia ti incrementaron un poco más de lo esperado".

"¿Un poco, UN POCO?" exclamó InuYasha "¿A ESTO LE LLAMAS POCO?" gritó enseñándole la marca de su cuello.

"Oh… vaya" dijo sorprendida "Entonces sus atenciones incrementaron mucho más de lo que yo esperaba".

"Pero yo no te pedí eso".

"Pero tus deseos hacen cambios en su personalidad, esto de los deseos no es tan fácil como parece, debes pensar en todas las consecuencias".

"Bueno… ahora puedes arreglarlo… ¿qué vas a pedir?" preguntó el hada esperando una respuesta inteligente por parte de InuYasha.

"Que Kagome sea mala conmigo de nuevo" dijo InuYasha

'Pero que estúpido es' pensó ella "Bien… te recuerdo que ella NUNCA ha sido mala contigo" le explicó el hada.

"¿Tú qué sabes? Guarda silencio, si vas a hacer lo que yo diga sólo hazlo y cierra la boca".

"Pero que genio" dijo ella en voz baja "De acuerdo, quieres que Kagome sea mala contigo ¿Que ya no te quiera?".

"No" respondió inmediatamente.

"Mala contigo… ¿pero que te quiera?" dijo el hada.

"Hm… si… así se comporta Kagome, espero no estar equivocado de nuevo, hazlo" dijo InuYasha intentando no preocuparse.

"Nos veremos después, InuYasha… si es que no te suicidas antes" dijo en voz más baja.

"¿Qué DEMONIOS DIJISTE?" gritó InuYasha... pero ya era muy tarde, ahora se encontraba recostado en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, sus instintos le decían que acababa de amanecer. 'Bien, ahora sólo debo comprobar que Kagome sea la misma de siempre'.

InuYasha se levantó del suelo y miró a su alrededor; Miroku, Sango, Shippo y la anciana Kaede dormían pacíficamente ahí dentro, aún faltaba un poco más para que se despertaran pero ¿y Kagome? Seguramente estaría afuera. InuYasha salió de la cabaña y vio a Kagome sentada recargándose en un tronco y leyendo un libro… no había dudas, esa era su Kagome…

"Kagome" la llamó él temiendo que todo siguiera igual que el día anterior. Kagome no respondió… ella… tenía que ser su Kagome ¿o no?... talvez no lo había escuchado "¿Kagome?" dijo él con voz más fuerte… ella no respondió. ¿Qué demonios había pasado con el 'buenos días' de siempre? InuYasha se acercó a ella curioso y se detuvo cuando notó que Kagome había dejado de prestar atención a su lectura distraída por una mariposa, InuYasha no sabía por qué Kagome tenía una fascinación por esa clase de criaturas pero eso significaba que Kagome estaba de vuelta- de pronto Kagome cerró su libro y golpeó a la mariposa aplastándola contra el tronco del árbol- ¿o no?... InuYasha escuchó algo como 'Bichos molestos…' y luego vio a Kagome volver a su lectura como si matar mariposas fuera algo que ella hiciera todos los días. InuYasha terminó de caminar la distancia que había entre ellos y le quitó el libro para llamar su atención.

"¿Qué demonios quieres?" preguntó enojada por la interrupción.

"¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?" preguntó InuYasha enojado lanzando el libro hacia atrás.

"¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? Tú lanzaste mi libro, idiota" dijo Kagome enojada.

"¿Cómo me llamaste?" preguntó InuYasha sorprendido.

"I-di-o-ta ¿No me digas que ahora no escuchas bien y que esas orejotas no te sirven para nada?" preguntó groseramente. InuYasha se quedó boquiabierto… parecía que se había equivocado con ese deseo otra vez "Y ahora cierra la boca o vas a empezar a babear o algo" dijo ella "¡Ve por mi libro!" indicó ella.

Esta orden trajo a InuYasha a la realidad otra vez "¿Qué?" preguntó él.

"Dije ve por mi libro sordo idiota" repitió ella lentamente "Tú lo tiraste, ahora tráelo y se un buen perro" dijo sin romper su contacto visual.

"¡No soy tu animal, tonta!" exclamó ofendido e intentando ofenderla a ella con el 'tonta'.

"¿Ah no?" preguntó sonriendo.

"¡No!" insistió él orgulloso.

"¡Abajo!" InuYasha cayó al suelo al tiempo en que Kagome reía "Creo que si lo eres" InuYasha se levantó lleno de tierra y la miró enojado "Ahora se un buen perro y ve por mi libro" Kagome tomó el collar de InuYasha y comenzó a jugar con éste "Claro… sino quieres ser castigado" dijo con una sonrisa.

InuYasha se levantó y recogió el libro… no… no se lo daría eso sería… sería dejarse pisotear, claro que no… debía haber alguna forma.

InuYasha sacudió el libro mientras caminaba de regreso con Kagome, repentinamente, el saltó sobre ella y la dejó atrapada entre ella y el suelo. "¡Atrévete a castigarme ahora!" la retó él '¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido esto antes?' pensó InuYasha.

Kagome sonrió lo cual desconcertó a InuYasha, él había ganado… ella no podía hacer nada ahora… él le había ganado esta vez… a menos que ella estuviera pensando en lo que la Kagome anterior pensaba… "InuYasha… te recomiendo que te muevas" dijo Kagome con una voz dulce.

"Claro que no ¡te gané! No puedes hacerme nada ahora" dijo InuYasha sonriendo triunfante.

"Pero que ingenuo eres" dijo ella acariciando su mejilla.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó InuYasha asustado… si, asustado.

Kagome comenzó a bajar la mano de su cuello por su brazo hasta llegar a su mano, ella empezó a guiar la mano de InuYasha hasta su cuello "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" preguntó InuYasha desconcertado viendo como Kagome tomaba uno de sus dedos y tocaba una de sus garras.

"Mira y aprende" dijo ella sonriendo al tiempo en que se hacía una cortada pequeña en su cuello con la garra de InuYasha.

InuYasha asustado apartó la mano de su cuello inmediatamente "¿Qué pasa contigo?" preguntó sorprendido.

Kagome sólo sonrió malévolamente "¡SANGO, MIROKU! ¡AYUDENME!" gritó desesperada tomando a InuYasha por sorpresa quien sólo se quedó inmóvil en su lugar. Sango y Miroku salieron de la cabaña inmediatamente preocupados y algo somnolientos, al ver la escena se olvidaron completamente de las ganas de seguir durmiendo.

"¿Qué le estás haciendo InuYasha?" preguntó Sango horrorizada corriendo hacia la pareja.

"InuYasha aléjate de la señorita Kagome ¿en qué estabas pensando?" dijo él jalándolo y separándolo de ella.

"Sango, fue terrible" dijo Kagome acurrucándose en los brazos de su amiga y llorando fingidamente.

"No creí que fueras a perder el control de esa manera InuYasha" dijo Sango decepcionada consolando a Kagome.

"Debería darte vergüenza, ni yo sería capaz de hacer eso" dijo Miroku molesto.

"¡No hice nada!" exclamó InuYasha honestamente.

"Te vimos sobre ella InuYasha" dijo Sango.

"Eres un sínico" le dijo Kagome a InuYasha "No finjas que no hiciste nada porque tú te lanzaste sobre mi como un animal y dijiste que ibas a… a… ¡Ni si quiera puedo decirlo!" exclamó volviendo a 'llorar' en los brazos de Sango.

"¡Por favor! Ustedes saben que no haría nada sin el consentimiento de Kagome" dijo InuYasha intentando convencerlos de que él decía la verdad.

"En eso tienes razón… pero la señorita Kagome nunca miente" dijo Miroku.

"¿No recuerdan que últimamente ha estado comportándose extraño?" preguntó InuYasha dando por hecho que Sango y Miroku le creerían a él.

"Pues… eso es verdad Sango" dijo Miroku dándole la razón a InuYasha.

"¿No está poniéndose de su lado o si monje Miroku?" preguntó Kagome olvidando fingir estar triste "¿Quieren pruebas? Pues miren entonces" dijo mostrándoles su cuello con la herida que ella misma se había hecho anteriormente.

"¡Maldito!" exclamó Sango.

"¿Cómo te atreves a fingir inocencia después de esto InuYasha?" preguntó Miroku.

'Con que para eso se cortó el cuello' pensó InuYasha 'Gr… es demasiado astuta'.

"Bueno aunque…" Kagome secó sus lágrimas falsas y dio un suspiro como para indicar que ya se había tranquilizado "Lo perdono… porque sé que debe ser difícil para él estar acompañado de alguien tan bella como yo" dijo sonriendo vanidosamente.

En ese momento todos la miraron con signos de interrogación en sus cabezas ¿Desde cuándo era Kagome tan vanidosa? Al notarlo Kagome tosió intentando despistar su comentario anterior "Quise decir que lo perdono" dijo sonriendo.

"Kagome, eres tan buena, yo ya lo hubiera asesinado" dijo Sango lanzándole una mirada asesina a InuYasha.

"Sango tiene razón… señorita Kagome es usted muy generosa" dijo Miroku.

"¿Verdad que si?" dijo sonriendo, esta respuesta también los extrañó un poco, pero decidieron dejarlo pasar.

"No es verdad" dijo InuYasha molesto "No te toqué ni un solo cabello y lo sabes".

Kagome lo miró sorprendida "Entonces ¿vas a negar que esta cortada en mi cuello fue hecha por tus garras?".

"Tú fuiste la que-"

"Pregunté si esta marca la hicieron tus garras, InuYasha" interrumpió Kagome.

"Pero-"

"¿Si o no? InuYasha" interrumpió con la voz más fuerte.

"Si, pero-"

"¡Gracias! No más preguntas" exclamó inmediatamente para que no pudiera explicar nada.

"¡Maldita sea!" gritó InuYasha desesperado.

Miroku y Sango guiaron a Kagome a la cabaña preguntándole una y otra vez si se encontraba bien, si estaba traumatizada, etc.…

"No puede ser… me equivoqué de nuevo" dijo InuYasha en voz alta y caminando de un lado a otro intentando pensar "¿Qué demonios voy a hacer ahora?". InuYasha entró a la cabaña, Kagome estaba sentada y sus amigos aún seguían haciéndole preguntas.

"Chicos, chicos… en verdad estoy bien… lo mejor será que continuemos con la búsqueda de los fragmentos, no me siento enferma" dijo Kagome sonriendo.

"Si, parece que ya eres la misma de siempre" dijo Sango sonriendo.

"Bueno entonces vamos en busca de esos fragmentos" dijo Kagome levantándose.

InuYasha salió de la cabaña seguido de Kagome "Ahora ya sabes quién manda" dijo ella sonriendo arrogantemente justo antes de que salieran sus compañeros.

"Gr… ya verás" amenazó InuYasha.

Sango y Miroku salieron con Shippo y Kirara listos para iniciar el viaje, inmediatamente preguntaron si algo había pasado mientras ellos no salían. Kagome sonrió y dijo que no.

Este iba a ser un viaje largo, Kagome había hecho que todos se enojaran con él y eso provocaba algo de tensión en el ambiente. Los chicos habían decidido detenerse en casa de unos hacendados ricos de una de las aldeas, todos se estaban muriendo de hambre, y consiguieron comida gratis ahí gracias a Miroku que fingió liberarlos de malos espíritus a cambio de ésta.

Los hicieron pasar a un lindo comedor con una mesa cuadrada, todos se sentaron en el suelo a su alrededor, unas mujeres les sirvieron la cena a cada uno y los dejaron solos diciendo que llamaran si llegaban a necesitar algo. Kagome, quien se había sentado al lado de InuYasha de un lado de la mesa, comenzó una plática acerca de los fragmentos con Miroku y Sango que estaban del otro lado, Shippo y Kirara decidieron aprovechar ese tiempo de descanso para dormir, ya que los habían despertado más temprano de lo normal.

"Pues no percibí la presencia de ningún fragmento por aquí" dijo Kagome mientras deslizaba su mano despistadamente por debajo de la mesa.

"Escuché un rumor de que hay uno pero en la aldea vecina" dijo Sango sin notar los movimientos de Kagome.

"Nos tomará unos dos días llegar hasta allá" dijo Miroku tomando un poco de té y tampoco percibiendo los movimientos de Kagome.

"Dos días son-" InuYasha interrumpió su queja cuando sintió que Kagome colocaba la mano de él en su rodilla ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando esta mujer? No iba a pretender otra cosa extraña como lo de esa mañana ¿o si? Para la mala suerte de InuYasha la atención de todos estaba en él porque no había terminado lo que iba a decir pero no notaban lo que Kagome estaba haciendo… pero claro ¿cómo podrían verlo si la mesa está entre sus ojos y los hechos?

"¿Qué sucede InuYasha?" preguntó Kagome inocentemente moviendo la mano de InuYasha lentamente hacia arriba.

InuYasha comenzó a ponerse nervioso y a sonrojarse 'No cederé, no cederé…' se repetía InuYasha pensando que Kagome hacía esto para demostrarle que tenía alguna clase de poder sobre él. "Nada" respondió él valientemente mirando de reojo la rodilla de Kagome y el camino que estaba siguiendo 'Demonios está subiendo, está subiendo' pensó InuYasha empezando a perder la calma 'No cedas, no cedas…' siguió insistiendo 'No cedas no-' InuYasha se levantó inmediatamente de la mesa completamente rojo y respirando como si hubiera corrido miles de kilómetros "Voy… voy a ver si hay más rumores de la pierna de Shikon- digo fragmentos de la pierna ¡quise decir…!" InuYasha tartamudeó nervioso "Ahora vuelvo" terminó diciendo al tiempo en que salía rápidamente por la puerta corrediza. Esto iba a ser una pesadilla, definitivamente.

Continuará…

N/A: Hola, al fin pude poner el siguiente capítulo, disculpen la tardanza pero como ya salí de vacaciones, ahora tendré más tiempo, bueno la verdad me quedé atorada con el fic un tiempo y por eso también me tardé, pero al final se me ocurrió esto, igual gracias a Chizu por ayudarme y apoyarme espero adelantos en tus fics. Minikara sé que si sabes lo que Kagome dijo XD. Perdón por hacerte esperar Anyara, intentaré no hacerlo en el próximo capítulo. Kathleen ya habrá beso no te preocupes jejeje. Asakura-Kari… v.v lo siento pero la verdad es que no estoy preparada para un lemon XD no podría. Bueno gracias a todos los reviewers y los que leen el fic, por favor mandenme un review con sus comentarios acerca de este capítulo. Hasta la próxima.


	6. No me asustan tus piernas, en serio

"Palabras"

'Pensamientos'

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece

Cap. 6.-

"Voy… voy a ver si hay más rumores de la pierna de Shikon- digo fragmentos de la pierna ¡quise decir…!" InuYasha tartamudeó nervioso "Ahora vuelvo" terminó diciendo al tiempo en que salía rápidamente por la puerta corrediza. Esto iba a ser una pesadilla, definitivamente.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa con InuYasha?" preguntó Sango mirando la puerta por la que InuYasha acababa de salir.

"No tengo idea" respondió Kagome sonriendo.

"¡Ay no!" exclamó Sango de repente.

"¿Qué sucede Sango?" preguntó Miroku.

"¿Qué tal si lo que le pasó a Kagome ayer era contagioso y ahora InuYasha está enfermo de eso?" preguntó Sango.

"No lo había pensado" respondió Miroku.

"Lo encontramos sobre Kagome intentando… bueno… usted ya sabe, igual que ella el día de ayer y sabemos que él nunca se comportaría de esa forma" dijo Sango.

"Es cierto Sango, y él es más peligroso, podría secuestrar a la señorita Kagome o cometer una locura" dijo Miroku.

"Kagome, procura estar siempre cerca de nosotros" le dijo Sango a Kagome.

"Claro" respondió ella.

"Bueno, es mejor que nos retiremos, tenemos que llegar a la aldea vecina y si el día nos favorece podríamos llegar mañana al atardecer" dijo Miroku.

"Bien" respondieron Sango y Kagome.

Unas horas más tarde, después de que Kirara y Shippo despertaran y los chicos encontraran a InuYasha, ya se encontraban camino a la dichosa aldea. InuYasha se encontraba caminando al frente, seguido de Miroku y Sango que escoltaban a Kagome, detrás venían Kirara y Shippo.

Era tan obvio, Miroku y Sango estaban protegiendo a Kagome de InuYasha, lo que ellos no sabían era que él era el que necesitaba ser protegido de ella. Cada vez que él miraba hacia atrás para revisar que todos estuvieran bien, Kagome le lanzaba una mirada de 'no sabes lo que te espera' y eso lo asustaba más que la idea de pelear contra mil demonios… ¡Alto! Él era InuYasha… él no se asustaría por algo tan insignificante como eso, ¿qué sería lo que haría? ¡Darle su merecido por supuesto! Ella iba a jugarle bromas pesadas… pues bien, él no se quedaría atrás.

"Perfecto, un pantano" dijo Kagome sarcásticamente al tiempo en que el grupo se detenía frente al enorme lago lleno de lodo.

"Es tan solo un charco" le dijo InuYasha a Kagome.

"No quiero ensuciarme" le respondió ella.

"¿Quieres que te lleve?" preguntó InuYasha al tiempo en que una malévola idea se formaba en su mente.

"¡No!" gritó Sango inmediatamente "Ella viene con Kirara y conmigo" dijo ella.

"Vamos Sango" dijo InuYasha fingiendo "Será una forma de pedirle disculpas por el comportamiento que tuve esta mañana" dijo sonriendo falsamente.

"Estás portándote demasiado amable para ser tú" dijo Sango mirándolo con extrañeza.

"Kagome…" dijo InuYasha para saber lo que ella opinaba.

"No veo por qué no, después de todo quiere pedirme disculpas con ese gesto" dijo Kagome subiendo a la espalda de InuYasha.

InuYasha la aseguró bien, él saltó hacia arriba lo más alto que pudo, a Kagome le extrañó que no saltara hacia delante… sólo hacia arriba…

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" preguntó Kagome al notar que InuYasha se daba vuelta para caer de espaldas… ¡en el maldito pantano! "¿QUE PASA CONTIGO?" gritó mientras caían.

"¡Te lo advertí!" le respondió él "¡Yo también puedo jugar tu juego!" dijo sonriendo triunfante.

"¡Esto no se va a quedar así!" fue lo último que pudo gritarle con su ropa limpia…

¡SPLASH!

Kagome se encontraba bañada de lodo de pies a cabeza, InuYasha no se había salpicado tanto, podría decirse que seguía prácticamente limpio. Kagome se veía las manos y el resto de su cuerpo con una mirada de asco lo cual le decía a InuYasha que había cumplido con su misión. Después ella sólo sonrió dejando a InuYasha desconcertado de nuevo, ¿no debería de durar más el sufrimiento, ésta mujer era una obsesionada con la limpieza. Kagome se agachó e hizo una bola de lodo con sus manos.

"InuYasha, InuYasha, InuYasha… nunca vas a poder ganarme a mi" dijo ella mientras le embarraba el lodo en el cabello y toda la cara "Mira… que atractivo te ves así" dijo poniéndole más lodo en las orejas.

InuYasha también recogió más lodo y se lo puso en las partes de cabello que, por suerte, no había sido manchado "Tú no te quedas atrás" dijo él.

"Sabes que me vengaré" le advirtió Kagome.

"Y yo me vengaré después otra vez" dijo él "No me asustas" afirmó él seguro de sí mismo.

"Claro que si" dijo ella.

"No"

"Si"

"No"

"Si"

"No"

"¿Quieres que lo demuestre?"

Mientras tanto del otro lado del pantano ya se encontraban Miroku, Sango, Kirara y Shippo, no alcanzaban a oír nada pero alcanzaban a ver a sus amigos cubiertos de lodo y discutiendo.

"Espero que salgan pronto" dijo Sango.

Volviendo al pantano…

"Demuéstralo entonces" la retó InuYasha.

"Vas a correr con Miroku y Sango en 10 segundos" advirtió Kagome

"Claro que no" dijo InuYasha molesto.

"Bien… siéntate" InuYasha se sentó en el lodo que lo cubría hasta la cintura en esa posición. "Va a ser tan divertido verte correr" dijo ella.

"No correré" insistió InuYasha cansado de que Kagome lo subestimara.

Kagome se sentó sobre InuYasha dándole la cara a él, InuYasha se sonrojó inmediatamente e intentó no hacer ningún movimiento que le rebelara a Kagome que quería huir.

"¿No vas a correr?" preguntó Kagome.

"No" dijo él intentando parecer seguro.

"Dame tu mano" dijo Kagome, InuYasha la obedeció. Kagome puso la mano de InuYasha en su rodilla.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó InuYasha ya sin poder ocultar la sorpresa en su voz.

"Ya te lo dije InuYasha… voy a demostrarte que yo si te asusto" dijo Kagome guiando a la mano de InuYasha hacia arriba.

'Es mejor contraatacar' pensó InuYasha mientras empezaba a mover su mano sin ayuda de la de Kagome "No le tengo miedo a nada…" dijo esperando a que ella corriera.

Para la sorpresa de InuYasha Kagome lo abrazó por el cuello y se acercó más a él "Perfecto… entonces sólo tenemos que escondernos de los demás" dijo ella recorriendo sus manos enlodadas por debajo del haori de InuYasha.

"¿P-para qué?" tartamudeó InuYasha alejando su mano de la pierna de Kagome para ponerla en uno de sus brazos y procurar que hubiera algo de distancia.

"Para empezar a divertirnos" dijo ella "A menos que vayas a correr" dijo Kagome esperando que él se fuera.

"No voy a huir" recalcó él "Pero… eh… ¿no se supone que me odias?" preguntó desconcertado.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Por lo que hiciste esta mañana"

"Ah no… sólo me gusta divertirme contigo" dijo ella abrazándolo por la espalda con sus piernas. InuYasha se quedó callado… "Haz algo, InuYasha" dijo Kagome.

"¿Qué?" preguntó él.

"Sino empiezas a besarme en 5 segundos voy a fingir lo mismo de esta mañana" dijo ella comenzando a contar regresivamente. "5… 4…"

"Eh… pero estás llena de lodo" dijo él buscando una excusa.

"Tú también… y te ves tan… gr…" dijo Kagome sonriendo.

'¿Qué demonios?... ¡Kagome gruñó!' pensó InuYasha alarmado '¡Hice gruñir a Kagome!'

"¿Dónde iba, ¡ah si! 3…"

"¡Chicos!" exclamó Sango montada en Kirara sobre ellos.

Kagome se levantó inmediatamente…

"Sube Kagome" indicó Sango.

Kagome subió a Kirara e InuYasha caminó hacia la orilla. Cuando todos estuvieron ahí… "¿Qué les tomó tanto tiempo?" preguntó Sango.

"Quisiera ser yo él que les explique las cosas esta vez" dijo InuYasha "Kagome di-"

"¡No pasó absolutamente nada!" interrumpió Kagome "Nos caímos por accidente y nos quedamos atorados debajo de unas ramas extrañas, nada interesante, pero ya salimos, así que continuemos" dijo ella.

"Bueno… podemos acampar un poco más adelante, debe de haber unas aguas termales para que puedan lavarse" dijo Miroku.

"Buena idea" dijo Sango "Continuemos chicos".

Después de unas horas de camino, InuYasha y Kagome ya no podían moverse el lodo se había secado y se sentía horrible moverse.

"Bien detengámonos aquí" dijo Miroku "Creo que ya conocía esta área hay un río y unas aguas termales por aquél camino" indicó él.

"¡Al fin, ¡Yo voy al río!" gritó Kagome corriendo hacia la dirección en que Miroku había apuntado.

A InuYasha se le hizo extraño que Kagome escogiera el río, normalmente ella prefería las aguas termales "Bien… entonces yo iré a las aguas termales" dijo él dirigiéndose hacia allá.

Kagome ya había llegado a las aguas termales. Esto sería absolutamente perfecto, InuYasha pensaría que ella estaba en el río y el vendría aquí. Kagome se quitó la ropa enlodada y entró al agua. Cuando escuchó las pisadas de InuYasha acercarse tomó aire y se hundió en el agua, esperaba que InuYasha no pudiera oler debajo del agua.

Cuando InuYasha llegó lo que menos le importaba era saber si Kagome se había escondido ahí o no, necesitaba deshacerse del lodo, ya no podía moverse bien, inmediatamente entró al agua sin si quiera tomarse la molestia de quitarse su haori. Después de que sintiera que la mayoría del lodo se había desprendido de su ropa y de su piel, notó que la ropa de Kagome estaba sobre una de las rocas… pero… Kagome había dicho que estaría en el río… él estaba completamente seguro de eso… 'Kagome está en el río, Kagome está en el río…' se decía a sí mismo ahora 'Kagome está en-' InuYasha se paralizó cuando sintió que lo abrazaban por la espalda… él ya sabía de quién se trataba, era Kagome, podía olerlo ahora que había salido del agua, pero… alto… no era su ropa la que estaba en esa roca… ay no… "K-kagome… dime que tienes tu ropa puesta" dijo apretando sus ojos y muy sonrojado.

"No, no vamos a necesitarla" dijo ella.

Bien… analicemos la situación: InuYasha en las aguas termales… bien, Kagome en las mismas aguas termales… de acuerdo, Kagome sin ropa… eh, Kagome abrazando a InuYasha por la espalda… ¡por todos los cielos!

"K-kagome estás abrazándome" dijo InuYasha.

"Ya lo sé" respondió ella.

"P-pero tu ropa está en esa roca" dijo él.

"Si… ahí debería estar la tuya" dijo ella empezando a jalar su haori de nuevo "A menos que vayas a huir con Miroku y Sango".

"¡No huiré!" gritó él.

"Entonces haz algo".

"¿Qué?".

"Ni si quiera haz volteado a verme".

"No puedo".

"¿Por qué?".

"Porque no traes ropa puesta".

"InuYasha, ese es el punto" dijo ella dándole la vuelta a InuYasha. InuYasha apretó los ojos y se dio vuelta. "Estamos debajo del agua InuYasha…" le recordó ella.

InuYasha abrió un ojo lentamente para ver si era seguro, al ver que, efectivamente, ambos se encontraban cubiertos por el agua, abrió los ojos y la miró a ella.

"Nadie vendrá a interrumpir InuYasha…" dijo ella abrazándolo por el cuello.

"Eh…" Vaya… InuYasha había perdido el habla, perfecto.

"Lo sabía… no harás nada" dijo ella decepcionada.

¿Que no haría nada? esto era la guerra. Él ya no aguantaba más, esta vez nadie iba a interrumpir… y su conciencia, ¡al diablo con su conciencia! InuYasha comenzó a besar el cuello de Kagome perdiéndose ahí bastante tiempo. Después de eso se encontraban recostados sobre la orilla de las aguas termales, no recordaba cómo demonios habían llegado hasta ahí, InuYasha miró los ojos de Kagome… no, no podía hacerle esto… por más que ella se lo pidiera…

"Kagome… no… regresemos" dijo InuYasha respirando muy rápido.

"¡No!" gritó ella "¡Tú te quedarás aquí!" exigió Kagome.

"Kagome ¡ni si quiera sé por qué quieres hacer esto!" exclamó él.

Continuará…

N/A: Lo siento, en verdad no quise dejar el capítulo hasta aquí pero como tengo que irme de viaje mañana y no regreso hasta la próxima semana, pues quise dejarlos con este pequeño adelanto. Gracias a Chizu como siempre XD sigo esperando adelantos, ojalá que para cuando regrese ya haya algo para leer, Anyara espero que este arrumaco haya sido lo bastante… no sé arrimado XD, Nashely muchas gracias por tu sugerencia de hecho lo había pensado pero aún no sé si usar esa idea o no, Fabiola InuYasha lo sé InuYasha es un imbécil XD. Bueno muchas gracias a todos los reviewers y a todos los que leer el fic, espero sus opiniones y pues ya cuando regrese espero tenerles un nuevo capítulo.


	7. ¡Auxilio! quieren abusar de mi

"Palabras"

'Pensamientos'

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece

Cap. 7.-

"¡No!" gritó ella "¡Tú te quedarás aquí!" exigió Kagome.

"Kagome ¡ni si quiera sé por qué quieres hacer esto!" exclamó él. Hubo un silencio después… "Bueno… si sé por qué, después de todo fue mi deseo" dijo en voz baja para sí mismo.

"¡Es mejor que tú me digas por qué demonios no quieres!" gritó ella desesperada.

"B-b-bueno yo…"

"¿No soy lo suficientemente atractiva?" dijo saliendo del agua para llegar a donde estaba su ropa sin importarle que InuYasha estuviera presente.

InuYasha cerró los ojos y miró hacia otro lugar al tiempo en que oía que Kagome se comenzaba a vestir "N-no es eso" dijo completamente rojo "E-es…".

"Habla InuYasha, no entiendo que es lo que quieres decirme".

InuYasha la volteó a ver, como ya estaba vestida no tuvo que volverse a sonrojar y salió del agua.

"¿Y bien?" insistió ella.

"Eh…".

"Estoy esperándote InuYasha" dijo ella molesta.

"B-bueno es que si yo te respondiera… no…".

"¿No qué?" preguntó Kagome desesperando a InuYasha.

"¡Maldita sea, Kagome!" gritó InuYasha cansado "¡Si hago lo que me pides no podré detenerme!"

"No te pediré que te detengas InuYasha" dijo acercándose a él de nuevo.

"No lo entiendes Kagome… esto no es lo que quieres" dijo él alejándose al tiempo en que ella se acercaba.

"Creo que quedó más que claro que si es lo que yo quiero" respondió Kagome.

"Kagome… es mejor que regresemos…" dijo él.

"Está bien... no te obligaré a hacer algo que no quieres" dijo ella volviendo a su tono amable… casi como si hubiera vuelto a la normalidad 'Si cree que me daré por vencida tan fácil está más que equivocado' pensó Kagome con una sonrisa adorable que disfrazaba sus verdaderas intenciones.

"Bien, vamos" dijo él pensando que por fin Kagome se había rendido.

Kagome e InuYasha comenzaron a caminar por el bosque de camino al lugar en el que habían decidido acampar, cuando de pronto, ambos divisaron las serpientes caza almas de Kikyo, la cara de InuYasha ensombreció e inmediatamente volteó a ver la expresión en la cara de Kagome.

"Vamos a verla" dijo ella para la sorpresa de él con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿E-estás segura?" preguntó él extrañado.

"Por supuesto" dijo ella cambiando de dirección y acelerando el paso para poder encontrarse con esa mujer que en estos momentos tenía tantas ganas de molestar.

"E-espera" dijo él siguiéndola después de haber analizado lo que acababa de suceder.

Kagome llegó a un pequeño lugar sin árboles, Kikyo estaba parada ahí recibiendo un par de almas de sus serpientes. "Kikyo" dijo Kagome para llamar la atención de Kikyo.

Kikyo la volteó a ver y luego vio que InuYasha llegaba detrás de ella.

"Kikyo" dijo InuYasha.

"Pensé que vendrías solo InuYasha" dijo Kikyo.

InuYasha tomó aire para responderle pero Kagome lo interrumpió entrelazando su brazo con el de él "Pero vinimos los dos" dijo ella sonriendo "Espero que no te moleste" agregó Kagome.

"Lo que tengo que discutir, lo discutiré con InuYasha y nadie más… así que sino es mucha molestia…" dijo Kikyo algo molesta, pero eso no era suficiente para Kagome… Kagome quería ponerla furiosa.

"Ah… ya veo" dijo ella. "No hay problema" esto por un momento calmó a Kikyo "Sólo pretendan que no estoy aquí" dijo ella desplomando las esperanzas de que los dejaría a solas.

"Pero no quiero que escuches la conversación" insistió Kikyo "¿InuYasha?" lo llamó Kikyo esperando su apoyo.

"E-está bien… puedes confiar en ella" dijo InuYasha en parte porque era verdad y en parte porque temía lo que la Kagome malvada le haría.

"Bien…" dijo Kikyo viendo como Kagome lo miraba con ojos de enamorada lo cual ponía a InuYasha nervioso.

"¿Q-qué es lo que querías decirme?" preguntó él intentando mantener la seriedad e ignorar las miradas de Kagome.

Kagome se dio cuenta de que sus miradas no estaban funcionando, si, molestaban a Kikyo y ponían a InuYasha nervioso… pero para enfurecer a Kikyo necesitaba algo más drástico. Kagome desenganchó sus brazos.

"Lo que vine a decirte…" Kikyo comenzó a hablar al sentirse más segura con los brazos de InuYasha y Kagome separados "Es que Naraku-" Kikyo volvió a detenerse cuando Kagome se estiró para alcanzar las orejas de InuYasha y comenzó a acariciarlas.

"C-continúa" dijo InuYasha intentando no mostrarse diferente.

"Naraku está muy cerca" al tiempo en que Kikyo les informaba sobre dónde se encontraba Naraku, Kagome se daba cuenta que esto ponía a InuYasha entre el nerviosismo y el gusto… y al parecer el gusto era lo que a Kikyo enfurecía más… entonces eso era lo que necesitaba.

Kagome comenzó a bajar su mano hasta llegar a su cuello, InuYasha comenzó a perder la concentración en Kikyo ni en lo que decía por el contacto que Kagome estaba haciendo con su cuello que le hacía recordar el día anterior.

"InuYasha ¿estás escuchándome?" preguntó Kikyo al ver que InuYasha la estaba mirando pero sin mostrar atención alguna.

"S-si" respondió intentando parecer atento.

Kagome descubrió cierta marca en el cuello de InuYasha que la hizo recordar escenas del día anterior. "Mira… la marca no ha desaparecido" dijo ella descubriéndola.

"¿Qué marca?" preguntó Kikyo acercándose a ambos.

InuYasha salió de su trance por completo e intentó fallidamente alejar a Kagome de su cuello… "Esta marca" le dijo Kagome a Kikyo "Se la hice ayer" dijo ella sonriendo.

"¿Con qué se la hiciste?" no pudo evitar el preguntar Kikyo.

"Pues yo-"

"Nos estabas diciendo dónde se encuentra Naraku, eso es lo más importante en estos momentos" interrumpió InuYasha a Kagome.

"InuYasha… de vez en cuando debes desviarte del tema de conversación para hacerla más amena" dijo Kagome sonriendo.

"Me interesaría saberlo" dijo Kikyo apoyando a Kagome.

"Con la lengua" dijo Kagome sin avergonzarse y acercándose más a InuYasha.

"¿Es eso cierto InuYasha?" preguntó Kikyo seriamente, para variar.

"P-pues no exactamente…" dijo pensativo "Creo que también usó los dientes" agregó sin saber que esto arruinaría todo.

"Eso es completamente desagradable" dijo Kikyo "Nunca pensé que Kagome llegaría tan lejos" dijo más para sí misma que para los demás.

"Pero no fue nada desagradable" corrigió Kagome "Pregúntale a InuYasha" dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

"¿InuYasha?" preguntó Kikyo esperando una respuesta a lo que había dicho Kagome.

"B-bueno yo eh…" tartamudeó InuYasha nervioso.

"InuYasha, sólo responde a la pregunta… no empieces con tus incoherencias" dijo Kagome sonriendo.

"¡Responde InuYasha!" exigió Kikyo enojada.

"Eh… yo…"

"Te estamos esperando" insistió Kagome… ella lo sabía, la presión era lo que le sacaba la verdad a InuYasha, y se iba a asegurar de ello para al fin lograr su objetivo: Poner furiosa a Kikyo.

"Responde" insistió Kikyo

"Eh…"

"Dijimos responde no tartamudea, InuYasha" dijo Kagome intentando desesperarlo.

"Yo…"

"¿Tu qué InuYasha?" apresuró Kikyo.

"Es sólo una maldita pregunta ¿te gustó o no?" presionó Kagome.

"¡Demonios, déjenme tranquilo, SI ME GUSTO, FUE INCLUSO MAS QUE GUSTAR!" exclamó InuYasha al mismo tiempo en que Kagome se felicitaba a sí misma; después de unos segundos de su arranque de desesperación por la presión, InuYasha empezó a analizar lo que acababa de gritar.

"Bien" dijo Kikyo algo sorprendida. "Kagome…" la llamó Kikyo.

"¿Se te ofrece algo?" preguntó Kagome arrogantemente.

"¿Cómo sabías que esas acciones tan atrevidas iban a ser de su agrado?" preguntó Kikyo pensando en que era asqueroso.

"La pregunta es ¿Cómo es que tú no?" respondió ella sintiéndose superior.

"Ambos son igual de repugnantes" dijo Kikyo alejándose de donde ellos estaban "InuYasha… ni si quiera pienses que dejaré que vayas conmigo al infierno después de lo que haz hecho, hasta el infierno es demasiado puro para ti" agregó ella dejándose llevar por las serpientes hacia otro lugar.

"¡Por todos los cielos! Las mujeres de esta época son tan anticuadas" dijo Kagome después de que Kikyo desapareciera en el horizonte y de pensar en las reacciones de ella y Sango.

InuYasha estaba muy ocupado pensando en lo que Kikyo había dicho, ahora él era libre… podría hacer lo que él quisiera, no se iría al infierno… ¿qué haría? La respuesta era muy fácil, haría lo que siempre había deseado, que no era convertirse en un demonio NI cambiarle la personalidad a Kagome, que era lo que había aprendido en esos dos días infernales, su deseo era estar con Kagome, la original, lo único que debía hacer ahora era traerla de regreso. "Kagome… ¿recuerdas lo que pasó ayer?" preguntó InuYasha intentando conectar puntos en su cabeza.

"Por supuesto" dijo Kagome.

"¿Y recuerdas días antes de ayer?" preguntó esperanzado.

"No tengo amnesia InuYasha" dijo ella mirándolo extrañamente.

"¿No te haz dado cuenta de que tu personalidad ha cambiado un poco?" preguntó él.

"No, para nada" respondió Kagome con una sonrisa.

'Tengo que hablar con esa maldita niña lo antes posible' pensó InuYasha.

"¡Abajo!" exclamó Kagome de la nada.

InuYasha se estrelló contra el suelo, como era costumbre cada vez que ella pronunciaba esa bendita palabra "¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso Kagome?" fue lo que alcanzó a entenderse con su voz ahogada por la tierra.

Kagome lo volteó para que él quedara boca arriba, aún con el efecto del 'abajo' de Kagome él no podía moverse ni resistirse. "Ahora estás bajo mi poder, InuYasha" dijo ella sonriendo.

"Pensé que ya habíamos discutido esto Kagome" dijo él aún incapaz de moverse.

"¿Y creíste que me daría por vencida así de fácil?" preguntó ella sentándose sobre el abdomen de InuYasha, esto la hacía sentirse más poderosa.

"Por supuesto que si" dijo InuYasha como si fuera de lo más obvio que Kagome no mentiría.

"Pero que ingenuo eres" dijo ella acariciándole las orejas. "Ahora manos a la obra, si intentas moverte volveré a sentarte así que será en vano mi pequeño cachorrito" dijo en un tono burlón.

Kagome comenzó a acariciar a InuYasha en el cuello y el pecho por debajo de su haori.

InuYasha intentaba respirar profundamente para relajarse… tenía que ocurrírsele algo pronto sino quería ser víctima de una violación, esto realmente era extraño, jamás había escuchado que una mujer abusara de un hombre y él iba a ser el primero, perfecto, aunque para ser sincero… no era tanto un abuso ya que no la estaba pasando nada mal pero entonces ¿cómo se le llamaba a esto?

"¡Demonios!" fue lo único que pudo expresar cuando Kagome comenzó a besarlo por el cuello de nuevo pero esta vez abarcando más terreno. InuYasha volteó a ver a su alrededor para identificar algún objeto que le sirviera para salir de esta comprometedora situación. Vio que su mano podía moverse, bien, ya había recobrado la movilidad, pero si intentaba algo en contra de Kagome volvería a sentarlo y volvería a quedarse inmóvil por un período indefinido de tiempo, tenía que hacer algo discreto. InuYasha divisó una piedra a unos centímetros de su mano, la tomó lenta y cautelosamente sin que Kagome se diera cuenta.

"¡Kagome!" exclamó él sorprendido cuando Kagome había dejado su cuello para ir a explorar zonas diferentes.

'Debo actuar rápido, antes de que pierda el control' pensó alarmado. Si claro… debía hacer algo rápido… ¿con una piedra, qué demonios iba a lograr con una estúpida piedra?... Al fin se le iluminó el cerebro con una de las ideas más idiotas que se le habían ocurrido en toda su vida, cuando Kagome empezó a acercarse a su cara fue cuando él se decidió, si ella lo besaba, entonces todo lo que había intentado evitar el día de ayer y el día de hoy habrían sido en vano. InuYasha apretó la piedra… y se golpeó con ella lo más fuerte que pudo quedando inconciente… (Ojitos de remolino). ¡Esa desgraciada niña mariposa! No sabía lo que le esperaba, iba a duplicar- no ¡a triplicar! el sufrimiento que ella le había causado a él, iba a torturarla tanto que desearía no haberse metido en su vida.

InuYasha llegó al esperado cuarto blanco "Hola de nuevo" dijo el hada sonriendo.

"Hola" dijo sonriendo malévolamente y tronándose los dedos.

Continuará…

N/A: Hola, disculpen de nuevo por la tardanza, pero la verdad en las vacaciones me la pasé de floja XD. Bueno creo que el siguiente capítulo será el último, de hecho, este iba a ser el último pero la diosa de la escritura (canción de iglesia) Chizu por supuesto, me iluminó la mente y por eso sin ella esta historia no sería igual, OK ya me puse cursi XD basta. Anyara esta vez no puedes decirme que no fue suficiente o.o casi se lo viola XD. Natsumi-san waw o.o ¿en serio te gusta tanto, ¡genial! Me encanta saber que les gusta el fic me animan mucho a continuarlo. Night-without-moon perdona la espera en serio, espero que te haya gustado. Bueno gracias a todos los reviewers y a todos los que leen el fic, me encantaría que me mandaran su opinión acerca de este capítulo, saben que me encanta leer sus comentarios. Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo que espero que lo ponga más pronto que los últimos que realmente ha habido como un siglo entre cada actualización.

Una última cosa, esto no tiene nada que ver con el fic pero, como todos ustedes deben saber J.P. II falleció y pues la verdad era una gran persona v.v por favor recen mucho por él. Bueno ahora si me despido ¡hasta la próxima!


	8. Esta es mi Kagome

"Palabras"

'Pensamientos'

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece

Cap. 8.-

InuYasha llegó al esperado cuarto blanco "Hola de nuevo" dijo el hada sonriendo.

"Hola" dijo sonriendo malévolamente y tronándose los dedos.

"¿Q-qué es lo que sucede?" preguntó el hada asustada por el semblante de InuYasha.

"¡No te hagas la inocente!" exclamó InuYasha lanzando un golpe hacia donde el hada se encontraba, ella inmediatamente se transportó al otro lado de InuYasha para que no fuera golpeada.

"La culpa es solo tuya, InuYasha" dijo el hada.

"¡Tú fuiste la que causó esto!" insistió InuYasha.

"¡Pero tú fuiste quien lo deseó!" replicó el hada.

InuYasha se quedó callado… sabía que el hada tenía razón, lo que mas debía importarle ahora era pedir el deseo que regresaría a Kagome a la normalidad.

"Es mejor que arregles las cosas" dijo ella.

"Eso es lo que pienso hacer"

"Ten cuidado… éste es tu último deseo" dijo ella.

"¿QUE, POR QUE, QUE TAL SI ALGO SALE MAL?" gritó InuYasha frustrado.

"¿Qué, a caso no lo sabías?" preguntó el hada algo sorprendida.

"¿Qué?" preguntó él calmándose

"Normalmente siempre son 3 deseos, InuYasha" dijo ella como si fuera de lo más normal.

"Demonios" dijo él en voz baja 'Debo ser muy cuidadoso esta vez entonces' pensó InuYasha.

"¿Listo?" preguntó ella.

"¡No me presiones niña!" exclamó él.

"Es muy fácil InuYasha…" dijo ella. InuYasha la miró por un momento como si fuera mentira y después volvió a cerrar los ojos para pensar en cómo hacer que lo que pensaba saliera en palabras de la forma correcta.

Después de otro largo silencio… "Eh… ¿necesitas ayuda?" preguntó ella.

"¡Claro que no! Yo puedo solo" dijo él ofendido.

"Bueno... ¿para qué me molesto? Serás tú el que viva con las consecuencias por el resto de tus días" dijo ella volviendo a llamar la atención de InuYasha.

InuYasha se dio cuenta que ese no era el momento para ser orgulloso… "Bien… ¡no necesito tu ayuda!" pero ese era un defecto que no se podía arreglar.

"No sé cómo Kagome puede soportarte tanto" dijo el hada.

"¡Silencio!" dijo él volviendo a pensar. Qué demonios era lo que InuYasha quería… era fácil quería a la vieja Kagome de vuelta… eso era, simplemente eso y no necesitó la ayuda de la molesta hada "Lo tengo" dijo él.

"¿Si?"

"Quiero a la vieja-" InuYasha se detuvo de nuevo.

"¿Qué?"

No, no podía arriesgarse… el hada podría malinterpretar el deseo y convertir a Kagome en una anciana Kaede. InuYasha sacudió su cabeza para hacer que la imagen desapareciera. Bien, entonces debía pensar claramente… él quería que Kagome… que Kagome… "Quiero que la forma de ser de Kagome sea como lo era antes de conocerte" dijo InuYasha seguro de sus palabras.

"Bien" dijo ella sonriendo al ver que InuYasha lo había logrado.

InuYasha sintió sus ojos pesados…

"InuYasha, InuYasha…" lo llamaba una voz.

InuYasha empezó a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con una imagen borrosa de Miroku, rápidamente regresó a sus 5 sentidos y parpadeó un par de veces, aún estaba en medio del bosque, justo donde se había golpeado a sí mismo.

"Me alegra que estés de regreso, InuYasha" dijo Miroku alejándose un poco para darle espacio para que se levantara.

"¿Dónde está Kagome?" preguntó InuYasha inmediatamente.

"Sango se la llevó a la fuerza" dijo Miroku.

"¿A dónde?"

"Al campamento" respondió él.

"¿Y a qué te refieres con que se la llevó a la fuerza?" preguntó él.

"Pues… Sango pensó que estaban tardando demasiado entonces vinimos a buscarlos, ella vio como Kagome estaba sobre ti y tú te golpeaste con una roca, entonces Sango intentó separarla de ti y ella no quería así que prácticamente se la llevó a la fuerza".

"Debo verla" dijo él corriendo hacia el campamento sin si quiera esperar a Miroku. Miroku suspiró y siguió a InuYasha a paso lento.

InuYasha llegó al campamento y vio que Sango estaba al lado de Kagome, ella estaba acostada en su bolsa de dormir "¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó InuYasha.

"No estoy segura, ella no quería regresar al campamento, y de pronto… se desmayó" explicó Sango al lado de su amiga "Pero… ahora parece que sólo está durmiendo, no tiene fiebre ni nada".

'Entonces tendré que esperar hasta mañana' pensó InuYasha subiendo un árbol que se encontraba justo sobre Kagome, quería ser el primero en hablarle cuando ella despertara.

Unas horas después todos se encontraban durmiendo, una fogata iluminaba los alrededores. Kagome empezó a moverse, esto llamó la atención de InuYasha. Kagome había empezado a despertar, esto le extrañó ya que a penas había pasado la media noche.

Kagome se levantó y miró a sus amigos, luego se levantó y caminó hacia donde estaba el río, ella se encontraba muy confundida, tenía memorias extrañas en su cabeza y necesitaba mojarse la cara para aclarar las ideas.

InuYasha siguió a Kagome hasta llegar al río, ella se inclinó y se mojó la cara, luego se levantó y dio la vuelta para encontrarse con InuYasha, ella tomó aire para gritar pero él le tapó la boca.

"Calma, soy yo" dijo él destapando su boca.

"¿Qué haces aquí, InuYasha? Me asustaste" dijo ella.

"La pregunta es qué haces tú aquí" corrigió él "Tú sabes que es muy peligroso".

"Lo siento…" dijo ella.

InuYasha supo entonces que esa era la Kagome que él había estado esperando recuperar… pero no podía estar seguro ¿o sí? Porque esto mismo había sucedido cuando la vio leyendo un libro… y luego mató a esa mariposa… InuYasha la sostuvo por los hombros.

"¿InuYasha?" lo llamó ella extrañada por el gesto.

InuYasha no respondió, sólo se acercó a ella peligrosamente…

"¿Q-qué sucede?" preguntó ella intentando alejarse sin éxito.

"¿No recuerdas nada de lo que pasó?" preguntó él.

"¿A q-qué te refieres?" preguntó ella sin poder evitar el tartamudear por la cercanía.

"A lo que hiciste el día de ayer…" dijo él.

"Pues… tengo unas memorias extrañas y fuera de lugar pero no creo que hayan sucedido…" dijo ella acostumbrándose a tenerlo así de cerca.

"¿Cómo qué?" preguntó InuYasha.

Kagome inmediatamente dejó de mirarlo a los ojos y se sonrojó… eso era algo que InuYasha extrañaba ¡la vergüenza de Kagome estaba de regreso! Ya no era una atrevida, bueno, ese era un punto a su favor… pero aún podía haber más errores, él sabía cómo descubrirlos.

"Kagome… tú… ¿m-me quieres?" preguntó InuYasha sin saber cómo preguntar lo que quería preguntar.

"P-por supuesto, InuYasha ¿por qué me lo preguntas?" dijo ella confundida.

"Me refiero a… bueno… si tú…" InuYasha pausó un momento y cerró los ojos para concentrarse un momento, luego volvió a abrirlos y la miró a los ojos intensamente "Kagome ¿q-quieres… e-eso conmigo?" preguntó nervioso.

Kagome primero abrió los ojos lo más que puso sorprendida, luego comenzó a procesar la información, después sus mejillas comenzaron a ponerse rojas, luego cerró los ojos con fuerza y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza "¡ABAJO!" gritó ella. Ella no se dio cuenta de que InuYasha aún la tenía sostenida por los hombros y que estaban justo a la orilla del río… eso significa, que además de que Kagome cayó debajo de InuYasha, cayeron en la parte baja del río.

InuYasha se movió lo más rápido que pudo para no ahogar a Kagome, ambos salieron para respirar, estaban sentados en el agua que les llegaba a la cintura. Los dos estaban completamente empapados. Kagome estaba aún algo asustada y sorprendida por la pregunta y por la caída inesperada, InuYasha estaba feliz… esto extrañó a Kagome aún más.

"¿QUE PASA CONTIGO INUYASHA?" gritó Kagome molesta y titiritando un poco.

"¡Estás de vuelta!" exclamó él sin importarle el haber sido sentado y estar mojado.

"¿TE VOLVISTE LOCO?" preguntó ella aún más enojada.

"¡DEBERIAS DE AGRADECERMELO!" gritó él molestándose por la falta de gratitud por parte de Kagome.

"¿Agradecer qué? ¿Estar empapada?" preguntó ella irónicamente.

InuYasha empezó a acercarse lentamente al tiempo en que ella se hacia para atrás "¡Si, deberías agradecerme el estar empapada y el estar temblando de frío en este maldito río!" exclamó molesto acorralándola en la orilla y encerrándola con sus brazos apoyados en la ésta.

"¡No veo por qué debería de agradecértelo!" respondió ella con valor pero incómoda por la posición en la que él los había puesto.

"¡Deberías de aprender a cerrar la boca de vez en cuando!" exclamó él con la voz un poco más baja acercándose más como retándola.

Kagome se quedó callada… la mirada de InuYasha era hipnotizante.

InuYasha se dio cuenta que Kagome había dejado de intentar escapar de la orilla y se había quedado callada. InuYasha comenzó a acercar su cara a la de ella, ella se hizo un poco para atrás pero la mano de InuYasha la sujetó por el cuello para evitar que se alejara mas de él.

El movimiento de InuYasha asustó a Kagome "No puedo cerrar la boca y agradecerte al mismo tiempo InuYasha" dijo ella intentando terminar con esa embarazosa situación.

"Si puedes" dijo él convencido.

"No lo cre-" Kagome fue interrumpida por los labios de InuYasha, ella se sorprendió al principio y aún con los ojos abiertos empezó a mover sus manos frenéticamente sin saber que hacer con ellas, InuYasha la soltó del cuello confiando en que Kagome no se separaría y tomó las manos de Kagome y las guió hacia la parte de atrás de su cuello. Kagome empezó a confiarse más y cerró sus ojos también. InuYasha sintió que Kagome estaba más relajada y entonces la recostó sobre la orilla y profundizó el beso sin recibir ninguna queja por parte de Kagome.

InuYasha se sintió realizado, ¡por fin! Después de todo lo que el pobre había sufrido estaba besando a la Kagome que él extrañaba tanto, y ella le estaba respondiendo… y no era la Kagome que lo veneraba como a un dios ni era la Kagome que quería abusar de él… ella era la Kagome que él debía cuidar y proteger.

Cuando el oxígeno empezó a hacer falta se separaron respirando rápidamente, InuYasha abrió los ojos ansiando ver la expresión de Kagome, ella aún tenía los ojos cerrados, tenía miedo de que fuera un sueño y que al abrir los ojos InuYasha desapareciera o algo así.

"¿S-sigues ahí?" preguntó Kagome nerviosa, aún respirando con dificultad y con el pulso acelerado.

"No seas tonta" dijo él "Aquí estoy" dijo él dándole un beso breve. El gesto le dio valor a Kagome para abrir sus ojos, encontró a InuYasha mirándola con una sonrisa.

Kagome no sabía que decir, InuYasha la había besado ¿qué era lo que se hacía en estos casos?... al parecer tendría que averiguarlo sola. "No se puede agradecer con la boca cerrada" insistió Kagome.

InuYasha no se esperaba esa respuesta, pero al ver que Kagome no lo estaba mirando a los ojos se dio cuenta que aún se sentía avergonzada, él decidió seguirle el juego entonces. "Acabas de hacerlo" dijo él.

Kagome no quería dejarse ganar por InuYasha "No tenía la boca cerrada" dijo sonrojada pero con una ligera sonrisa.

"Nunca puedes quedarte callada ¿no es así?" preguntó él.

Kagome lo miró a los ojos y sonrió de nuevo, luego volvió a ponerse seria… "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó InuYasha preocupado.

"¿Qué significa esto, InuYasha?" preguntó ella.

"Kagome… no te preocupes… todas esas memorias que tienes… son reales" le aseguró

InuYasha.

Kagome cambió su cara a una de sorpresa "E-entonces Kikyo…"

"Silencio" dijo InuYasha.

"¿Pero cómo pasó todo eso?" preguntó Kagome "Lo recuerdo… pero no puedo creer que yo lo haya hecho" dijo ella.

"Kagome, regresemos con los demás pronto amanecerá y se preguntarán dónde estamos" dijo InuYasha.

"De acuerdo" dijo ella olvidándose del tema.

InuYasha la ayudó a levantarse y la llevó sobre su espalda, caminando lentamente… no quería llegar todavía.

"InuYasha…"

"Dime…"

Kagome se acercó a su oído "Te amo" susurró ella.

Las orejas de InuYasha se hicieron hacia atrás como para captar de nuevo esas palabras. "Kagome… yo tuve la culpa" confesó él.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Yo deseé que tú cambiaras tu forma de ser"

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" preguntó ella.

"Kagome… fue un error… pero aún así…" InuYasha se calló un momento y sólo oían las ramas que crujían bajo los pies de InuYasha "No me arrepiento" terminó él.

Kagome guardó silencio y esperó a que InuYasha siguiera hablando…

"Si no… esto no hubiera sucedido" dijo él sonriendo… "Kagome… yo…"

"¿Si?" preguntó ella apresurándolo.

"Yo quería decirte que…"

"¿Qué?" Si algo había aprendido de esos días era presionar a InuYasha.

"Bueno yo-"

"¿Tu qué?" preguntó ella.

"¡Silencio!" gritó él. 'No puedo creer que haré esto' pensaba InuYasha. "Tú lo sabes" dijo él evadiendo el tema.

"No, no sé"

"Kagome si te besé fue por-" InuYasha volvió a detenerse. El empezó a oler las lágrimas de Kagome, eso no era bueno "¿Qué tienes?" preguntó preocupado.

"¿Quieres decir que me besaste sólo porque si?" preguntó ella.

"¡Claro que no!" dijo el rápidamente.

"Dime la verdad"

"Kagome…siento lo mismo que tu sientes por mi" susurró InuYasha.

"¡INUYASHA!" reclamó ella.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo… te amo" dijo con un tono de fastidio, pero eso era todo lo que Kagome necesitaba para ser feliz por el resto de su vida.

Unos minutos después ambos llegaron al campamento, todos estaban dormidos, él la bajó de su espalda para que fuera a su bolsa de dormir. Kagome le dio un beso en los labios de nuevo y sonrió… "Abajo" susurró ella dirigiéndose a su bolsa de dormir.

InuYasha se estampó contra el suelo como era costumbre con esa palabra. "¿Por qué demonios fue eso?" preguntó él.

"Porque por tu culpa Sango y Miroku creen que soy una pervertida, buenas noches mi vida" dijo ella sarcásticamente acomodándose en su bolsa de dormir.

'Definitivamente esa es Kagome' pensó él recostándose sobre el árbol que estaba sobre Kagome.

FIN

N/A: Al fin terminé ahora si me pasé de lanza ya sé me tardé siglos bueno gracias por esperar y pues bueno, a ver si luego escribo otro fic, gracias a Chizu por su apoyo que prácticamente lo escribió conmigo y a Lim-chan que es un amor y también me anduvo apoyando bueno dejenme su opinión final si quieren y gracias por leer :)


End file.
